Kid Icarus: Revival
by MageofHeart88
Summary: *Spoilers are included for uprising!* This takes place after Uprising. Dark forces have joined together in reviving Hades. Pit along with Palutena have to reconnect with Hades's brothers, Zeus and Poseidon in order to create a barrier in which will trap Hades within the Underworld. I rated this M for heavy violence, torture, and swearing.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

An overwhelming sense of peace commanded over Skyworld and the Overworld. The trees seemed a bit taller and the grass a greener to most, however Pit had grown accustomed to the comfort. Pit lost count of the days after Hades had been defeated, however he could care less. Looking out over the golden, fluffy clouds, Pit enjoyed the warm breeze rippling through his clothes despite his boredom. The sweet smell of Palutena's cooking danced through the air, causing Pit's stomach to rumble widely. Pit's sky blue eyes gleamed with excitement at the thought of discovering what she had cooked. Every night she surprised him with something different. With swift movements, Pit beat his wings in assistance to help him off the ground, not that he really needed it. Running to the kitchen, Pit smiled before asking,

"What's for dinner tonight Lady Palutena?" Her long green hair was held together with a blue ribbon and while she wore a red apron. Focusing on the stir fry that was before her, Palutena replied,

"Carrots, kale, tofu, and zucchini." Sticking his tongue out in disgust, Pit whined,

"Can't I have something sweeter? Veggies are so plain!"

"Come on now, you want to maintain your body, don't you? We wouldn't want you to be unhealthy now would we?" She smiled warmly.

"I guess not," Pit pouted.

"Eat up now, before it gets cold." Doing as she told he ate the veggies without further complaint. Pit never did anything because he was asked to; he did what she asked because he truly wanted to make her happy and he knew that she only wanted the best for him. Still, something seemed to be on Palutena's mind ever since she was manipulated by the Chaos Kin. She was awfully good at masking her feelings as well as her desires; however, Pit could always tell when something was amiss. Palutena had barely touched the food she cooked. After swallowing a mouthful of veggies Pit asked,

"Is something on your mind Lady Palutena?" Of course he never expected a real answer from her; she never really opened up to him. Her trance broken, Palutena smiled her usual grin and spoke,

"Of course not Pit, don't worry so much." There it is again, the same old response. Heaving a great sigh, Pit slowly replied,

"Okay… You know you can always tell me what's on your mind. I'm a good listener! And I can give good advice sometimes! Oh! Also I give great hugs!" Standing up from his seat with excitement, Pit gave a great big smile. Palutena's soft hand touched Pit's shoulder lightly as she gently spoke,

"No, no, Pit. I'm fine, really." Plastering on a smile, she grabbed his empty bowl and bussed it.

"Get some rest, I have a mission for you tomorrow." Slightly disappointed in her answer, Pit soon fluttered his wings with excitement once more.

"A mission?! What is it?"

"You are to go to the Overworld and check on the humans." Pit's wings fell, truly he expected something more. Ever since the thrill of defeating Hades, simply living in peace was overwhelmingly dull.

"Oh. I see." Turning around, Palutena asked,

"What is it?" Crossing his legs on the stool Pit rested his heavy head on his hand.

"Watching over the humans is so boring though! They haven't done much of anything."

"Still," She spoke a bit more sternly, "It is important to maintain a connection with the people." Rolling his eyes, Pit sighed,

"You're right." Perking up once more Pit had risen slowly and stretched before giving Palutena a hug. "Nighty Night! And don't let the Mik bite!" Palutena laughed along before hugging Pit tightly and sweetly replying, "Goodnight Pit, sweet dreams." Grinning his 10,000 watt grin, Pit was off to bed. Jumping to a few platforms away, and flapping his wings to acquire extra air, he found his canopy bed among the stars. Staring up endlessly, the whole universe reflected in his eyes, he kicked off his boots and removed his toga. The warm covers surrounding him, softly he spoke, "Why does evil exist? It's so easy to be kind.. Perhaps it's to entertain people like me.." Thoughts often swirled around in Pit's head before he finally drifted off to sleep. Many of those thoughts regarded humans and why so many of them were unkind to one another. More often than not, he thought extensively about Palutena. For years he had devoted himself to her, serving her every need and desire. Did she truly feel the way he felt about her? Was she committed to him as he was to her?

After cleaning the rest of the kitchen, Palutena sighed a heavy sigh before she walked a few doors down and a few halls across. Removing her jewelry, she climbed into bed, many thoughts buzzing around inside her mind. _Can he ever forgive me for what I've said and done? He deserves to know the truth…_ Nuzzling her face into a pillow, she tried to remove the thought from her mind. _What about his past? Do I dare cloud his clear conscious?_

 **Update: 8/6/15** _  
_ **Update: 6/17/15  
Woot! First chapter! Thank you for clicking on the link! I hope you continue the story and don't be afraid to follow the story!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Snoring away, Pit rolled around in bed, not wanting to leave his soft paradise. The promise of today could wait until tomorrow.

"Waky waky Pit!" Palutena beamed, tearing off the puffy, white sheets.

"Ahhhhhrrg!" Pit yelled, shielding his eyes from the warm sunlight.

"Come on! The early-bird catches the worm!"

"But I don't like worms…" Pit complained, lying back down in his soft bed.

"Come on now!" Placing his pillow atop his head, Pit rolled over to his opposite side.

"It's a shame.. I made pancakes for breakfast and now they're going to get cold because a certain angel didn't wake up," She teased, crossing her arms. Popping out of bed like a daisy in the snow, Pit exclaimed, "Really?! Where?!" Chuckling, Lady Palutena replied,

"Of course, they're on the bar in the kitchen. Better hurry though! I sense something is going to happen in the Overworld." Quickly dressing, Pit made his way to the sweet, puffy pancakes. He took a seat across from Lady Palutena as shoveled down the pancakes that melted in his mouth along with the warm syrup. With a harsh gulp, Pit asked,

"Why is it that you can't see directly what's happening in that little town?" Calmly and happily she explained,

"My powers are not without limits. I can only use my senses at best, I'm not as young as I used to be.. That's why we have technology that channels goddess power. You remember the little pond by the big door you go through to enter another world?" Pit nodded for his mouth was much to full to speak. "I use that to track you and visibly see others."

"So what you're saying is that you can see anything at anytime?" Pit awkwardly asked.

"Of course," She smiled.

"That's um.. Helpful I suppose…"

"Hahaha, so you better not be doing anything naughty!" Palutena laughed, as if reading his mind. Choking on the pancakes he stared at her wide-eyed, shaking his hands in denial. "Come on now, you're going to be late!" Grinning, Pit left to select his weapon for the day. Often times it seemed like it took hours to find just the right one. After much deliberation, he decided on the Aurum Bow. It had good range, fast, and was powerful enough.

Before leaving through the large, heavy, double doors within her temple he shouted, "I'm off!" The wind blew in Pit's face and rustled his clothes. Spinning and laughing along, he enjoyed every moment he could fly; after all he could only do so for five minutes at a time. Throughout the ages this was the one thing that could never grow old to him. Sure enemies change and so might the landscape but the basic principle of each would always remain the same to him. Kill an enemy, gain hearts. Save people, gain hearts and experience. Same old, same old it seems. Flying however was much different. Pit felt a sense of freedom and power with flight. "Man I wish I could fly on my own one day…" He mumbled. Suddenly a vision of small children came to his mind. _Who is that?_

"You know why that can't happen," Palutena's voice rang.

"I know, I know, but still I can't help but think of all the places I could go, all the people I could meet!"

"And where would you go, hmm?"

"I dunno! Anywhere I wanted I suppose. I could fly high into the clouds without worrying if I have time to land! I could fly off to the stars and to the sun!"

"You technically could fly longer but your wings would burn up. Remember last time?"

"How can I forget… I saved Pitto from the Chaos Vortex and my wings were barbequed afterwords.." Pit frowned. Bringing up such dark times troubled Pit deeply. He never wanted to look back; he always wanted to move forward, toward the future.

"I won't ever let that happen to you again.. I can't stand to see my little Pitty in so much pain!" Palutena cooed.

"Hey! Don't call me that! It makes you sound like Hades!" Giggling girlishly, Palutena disregarded the lame comeback.

"Anyways we are approaching the town! Prepare for landing!" With that Pit was on the ground, inside the bustling town. He heard the people's laughs and idle chatter, concluding that he must have been near a market. As soon as he was spotted little boys and girls surrounded Pit excitedly.

"Pit, Pit! Where have you been! I've missed you!" Squealed a little girl, no older than 8. Turns out it was the same girl that he took possession of all that time ago. To this day he still felt guilty about using her body.

"Pit! We just got a new ball! Would you want to play a few rounds with us?" beamed a little boy, holding up a brown ball.

"Maybe in a little while, okay? Do you know if the king is available?" Pit smiled warmly.

"I think he is," The little boy frowned.

"Hey! I'll be right back okay? I just need to be sure everything is running alright in this town, it's my duty to protect it after all." Hugging the little boy and girl he gave a soft smile before he ran off toward the center of town.

The King's court was a marvelous thing to behold, especially after how hard it was to repair when Pit's body rampaged throughout the town. Much of the town was still under reconstruction in fact. He caused the town so much despair within those three years. Many people died, basic needs became scares and overall economical depression occurred. Walking absent-mindedly, the angel stumbled into a dark, muscular man.

"Hey! Watch it! Oh- it's you angel face." _Magnus, what was he doing here?_ In his usual, battered up, torn clothes he carried his club with him and leaned against it, smirking at Pit.

"Oh hey! What brings you to town?" Pit replied grinning widely.

"I heard the king needed a new bodyguard since the last one quit."

"What? He was only here for a week!"

"Yeah, I guess somethin's spooking the town pretty good."

"Funny, I was just headed to the king myself!" Pit laughed. Nodding, the pair of them walked to the court, which was truly was a sight to behold. Breath-taking lush flowers bloomed everywhere and the earthy green hedges were trimmed to perfection. Stone fountains of Palutena could be found as well, however, Pit thought that they could never portray her true beauty.

"What's wrong angel face? You haven't said a word since we entered the court."

"I suppose I've just been thinking a lot lately…"

"About your girl, Palutena?" Magnus winked. Blushing heavily, Pit scrammed to find the right words to reply with. "No-No! She's not my girl… I have been thinking about her though. She has seemed kinda off since we took down Hades."

"Maybe you did something wrong?" Magnus chuckled while rustling Pit's hair.

"Gee, thanks for the self-esteem boost. But I don't think so, I mean I've done everything she's asked.." Pit gloomed.

"Well whatever it is, it will work out. I know you and you always find a way to make things right," Magnus smiled warmly. Arriving at the doors to the castle, they presented themselves before his majesty, King Segnis. The King was a very lazy who wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed. His hair was grayed with age and his eyes were clouded with misery but yet held a certain light to them. His wife had passed away quite some time ago, leaving him with his daughter Princess Agatha. She was a tad eccentric, having an obsession with bugs however, she was good-hearted. Agatha also helped her father run the kingdom, ensuring that the choices that were made were rational. Both Pit and Magnus bowed before him previous to Pit asking,

"Sir, what's the status report?"

"Something in the town has been spooking people something fierce. Some say it was lower underworld enemies, others say it was a.. Reaper… This is why I've hired Magnus here to protect me."

"Do you want me to search the town Sir?" Pit asked.

"By all means do so. I want my town to be able to sleep again! Everyone's always so cranky and our shipment of coffee won't arrive until next week!" Magnus stepped beside King Segnis, leaning on his enormous club cockily.

"Don't worry, I'll keep the ol' King here safe. I am getting paid for this right?" With that Pit left the room dispatched into the court. "I can't believe me, a mercenary, is reduced to protecting a simple King." Magnus huffed under his breath. The princess then entered the room smiling a sweet grin.

"Thank you for protecting my father and me, is there anything you need?" Adverting his eyes, Magnus dryly replied,

"No, I'm fine." Sitting upon the large fountain in the center of town Pit sighed,

"Where to begin? I guess I'll start asking around."

 **Hey! I'm going to try and update this every day or every two days! Please leave feedback so I can improve the story as well as my skills! ;D Thank you!  
Updated: 8/7/15  
Update: 6/17/15  
SO. MANY TYPO'S. I'm going through this story a second time and DEAR LAWD. I am so, SO sorry to those who read all those confusing typos… .**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

As soon as Palutena saw that Pit was safe with the king she focused her vision upon the Rewind Spring to witness the revival of her foolish Centurions.

"Why can't you be more like your captain? Don't you have incentive to live long?" She sighed.

"We know you'll just revive us, so why bother?" replied a centurion. Giving up on the conversation completely, she refocused upon Pit. Surely seeing Pit hard at work would lift her spirits. Glancing into the blue pool, she heaved the greatest sigh of them all before yelling,

"PIT! What are you doing?" There he was passing a ball around with two young kids. Pit's warm laugher and smile dwindled into oblivion.

"I promised the kids I would play ball with them!" Pit yelled back. WHAM! Catching his off-guard, the hard ball whacked Pit in the face suddenly.

"We don't have time for that I'm afraid; go find the cause of the people's insomnia."

"Finnneeee," whined Pit. "Sorry kids, I have to go." Before Pit walked off, the little girl grabbed his wing and whispered darkly, "I can take you to the reaper."

"Really?!" Pit exclaimed. His eyes were lit with a burning fire. _Finally, some action!_ She grabbed his hand and led Pit away from the castle. Into a deserted darker alley, the girl stopped midway.

"There's a sweet shop to the left. He usually comes here for lunch." The girl hid behind Pit before a figure emerged from the shadows; a Souflee. Grinning he aimed his bow and shot it, hearts came flying toward him.

"Is that all that was bothering you?" Pit gently smiled, turning around. The little girl blankly stared at Pit a trembling finger pointing behind him.

"Pit behind you!" Palutena warned. Spinning around, he dodged a punch to his face ever so narrowly.

"Whoa! Who are you?" Pit questioned. Adrenaline coursed through his body, enabling it to be prepared for anything, Pit loved this feeling more than anything. Every time it was refreshing, he felt- alive. The figure tore off his hood with haste to reveal it was none other than Dark Pit.

"Pitto?! What are _you_ doing here?" Pit fell back in surprise.

"I told you not to call me that! If you have to know, I have a job to make these people restless."

"A job? From who?"

"That my dear Pit, is a secret to everyone."

"Commme on! At least give me the classic plot-reveal speech!"

"Uhg fine! You're so annoying.. I am taking the necessary steps to revive Hades!" Pit gasped in horror before Lady Palutena cut in,

"Why would you do something like that?!" Pit shook his head in disbelief.

"I've been promised something that I couldn't obtain otherwise."

"Regardless, you're going down Pitto! Prepare to meet the light!" Pit bellowed, raising his bow. The little girl ran off at those words as fast as her little barefoot feet could carry her. Pit shot his arrow at Dark Pit with much anger and speed, missing every shot.

"I would love to stay and play Pit-Stain but I have work to do." Smirking Dark Pit's wings glowed with a darkening energy.

"Come back here coward!" Pit screamed into the sky.

"We'll worry about him later Pit. Right now we need to regroup and figure out a plan." A beam of heavenly light shone down on Pit and summoned him back to the sky.

 **Thank you for reading this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it! Again, feel free to tell me what I can improve! C:**

 **…  
Updated 8/7/15  
Update 6/17/15  
I thought the LAST chapter had typos! Oh no! I nearly completely changed the ENTIRE purpose of this chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Devine light shone before Palutena to reveal Pit with a worried expression upon his face.

"What are we going to do?! We can't let Hades be revived!" Pit paced in a circular motion before Palutena placed a hand upon him and looked at him warmly.

"Don't worry about it. Let's contact Viridi and bring her up to speed. We are going to need all the help we can get if we're going to stop Pitto." Heaving a great sigh, Pit's wings fell, mirroring did his visage. Shutting his eyes tightly, he stormed off to the training room, infuriated.  
 _  
Virdi? It's me Palutena. I'm afraid we have a bit of a situation.._

 _What is it? Having trouble with Pitty Pat?_ You could hear the sneer within her voice.

 _No, I'm afraid Pitto is trying to revive Hades, or at least give him a new body._

 _No way! After what he did to my forces of nature!? He doesn't even deserve a body!_

 _Will you help us?_

 _I'm on my way, we can talk more in person._ In person? ' _Fantasic'_ thought Lady Palutena. _Now I must ensure that the temple is clean and prepared._

Loud smacks bounced off the small walls of the training room, echoing in Pit's ears. Consecutive blows were given swiftly to the target. Throwing aside the bow, Pit equipped an Atlas Club and continued to decrease the condition of the target. Pit's sky-blue eyes were focused and steady with a wild fire inside of them. His breathing became shallow and sweat began to drip down his forehead. Discarding the club, Pit equipped Arlon orbiters, lifting his wings high, using them to guide the weapon. Catching his breath, he did not break contact with the target.

"Pitto…Why… If you're a reflection of me then why.." Switching to Brawler Claws Pit hit the dummy again and again until he finally collapsed on the floor beside it. "I'm not like him…" Facing the clear roof, toward the clouded sky, Pit closed his eyes recalling all of his encounters with Dark Pit. "What could he want so badly that he would revive Hades to do it for?"

"Thank you for coming Virdi." Sitting down on a patio atop a platform in the sky Palutena gestured for Virdi to sit as well. Palutena was wearing an orange sun dress that crossed in the back and a straw hat. Virdi wore an earthy green strapless dress that went down to her knees as well as her hair down with flowers braided in some strands.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's get down to business. So Hades is trying to find a new body right? All we need to do is seal his soul."

"Indeed but how do we go about that?" Palutena bit her lip in distress, crossing her legs.

"If we can somehow attach his soul to something then perhaps we can neutralize it. We would need something so strong it can hold a god though." Virdi placed her head upon her hand thinking very hard. In a flash a centurion brought about a pot of tea as well as two cups. The spring breeze rustled through the Goddesses' beautifully long hair as if to comfort the their agitated minds.

"I don't think anything material will do. I know for a fact that we can never truly destroy Hades, at least not without destroying the opposing energy as well. There are two sides of the same coin after all." Sipping her hot teat slowly, Palutena sighed heavily. The pair of them stayed silent for a very long time, each of their minds racing along. Pit stood across the landing, fresh out of the hot spring. His laurel crown and usual attar was replaced with black shorts and a black tank top.

"Hey, what did I miss?" Pit smiled warmly, slightly in a better mood.

"We were just discussing what we were going to do about Hades," Lady Palutena answered sweetly.

"I see," Pit responded. After standing awkwardly for about a minute Pit snapped his fingers and launched toward the table. "What if you sealed his soul in the underworld? We can use Zeus, Poseidon and you Lady Palutena! We can create a barrier that would trap his soul in the Underworld!"

"Hm, not a bad idea kid," Virdi remarked.

"I can't see a problem with it I suppose..If he was trapped there I can't see him doing much damage from afar."

"We should try it! There's no way he can get past a seal with three gods- er.. Two Gods and a Goddess against him!" Pit exclaimed.

"And what am I? A plate of cheese?" Viridi angrily responded, crossing her arms.

"Y-You can help too Viridi…" Pit nervously added.

"Alright then! Let's do this! I will plan a meeting with Poseidon for tomorrow," Palutena explained, sipping the last of her tea. "For now, let's all rest, it's been a big day for all of us. Especially you Pit, you may have to face Pittoo once more." Casting his looks downward, Pit replied quietly,

"Yeah, you're right Lady Palutena."

"We're having takeout for dinner, care to join us Virdi?" Palutena voiced.

"And eat oily meat? I'll pass, unless you order something with veggies."

"Of course," She smiled. The sun had set over the horizon as the moon shone brightly in the sky outstanding all the glittery stars sprinkled around it.

 **Updated 8/7/15**

 **Updated 6/17/15**

 **You will not believe how happy I am to be re-editing this story! After I finish going back through the story, I'm hopefully going to write more one-shots!**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

The hope of a new day brought much promise to Pit and Palutena. After customizing his weaponry, Pit ensured that he looked presentable for Poseidon. After knotting his long, worn belt, Pit made his way toward the exit, awaiting Palutena. Not too long after he sat down, she arrived in her official attar. The warm sunlight reflected on the gold jewels that she wore as well as her shimmering green hair.Her hair always perplexed Pit, how in the world could she maintain that much hair? Unaware that he was staring at her for as long as he did, Palutena had broken his trance by saying,

"What is it Pit? Do I look okay?"

"O-of course," he blushed. "Is it really okay for him to leave the sea? I mean a God leaving his temple is like a king leaving his castle.." Feeling the back of his neck awkwardly, Pit felt out of place for saying such a statement however it needed to be addressed.

"It's true, it's a little improper. However he convinced me that his territory was completely safe, after all it _is_ at the bottom of the ocean! Relationships are strongest when built in person and right now we need good relations." Relief reflected in Pit's eyes only for a moment until another thought crossed his mind.

"Wait a minute. The rewind spring is by the city of death, isn't it? Why hasn't Pitto taken Hades's soul there yet? What if he's already revived? What are we gonna do? The Great Scared Treasure is still in pieces! I don't know if I can do this! I barely got away with defeating him the first time!" The warmth of Palutena's hand relaxed Pit once more. Drawing him in for a sudden embrace, he heard the beating of her heart, her breathing, how soft her flawless skin was.

"Pit…" A long pause befell them both before she began to stroke his fluffy hair, trying to comfort him. "It's okay. Virdi's forces of nature are guarding the spring as well as some of my troops. Besides, I believe that you would need more than just a soul, you would need a body too." Pausing for a moment she then whispered, "This isn't just about Hades though, is it? What else is bothering you?" Sadness reflected in the angel's crying eyes, gripping her tighter, as if holding onto hope.

"I don't want to lose you again.." Pit's voice was shaken and beginning to crack. "When you were controlled by the Chaos Kin I was afraid.. I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to get back your soul.. I don't ever want to lose you Lady Palutena.. You're my whole world! You taught me everything I know and you gave me something to believe in!" Her lips slipped into a smile before her soft, delicate hand wiped away Pit's warm tears.

"Pit, I don't want you to worry about me. This is bigger than both of us and we need to focus. Besides, I'm a Goddess; it's going to take a lot to finish me." The last of his tears ran dry before he gave her a smile.

"You're right Lady Palutena, I'm sorry I got carried away with my emotions." Releasing the tight embrace, Palutena replied,

"It's okay, are you ready? He should be here any minute." Beaming, Pit took a nervous breath. 

Sure enough Poseidon, the God of the sea, walked into Palutena's temple with a calming aura to him. He stroked his majestic beard, one eyebrow raised.

"Please, right this way," Palutena motioned to the tea table, her calming energy enhanced by the soft breeze. Pit sat beside Palutena as she somberly explained the situation.

"I understand your terms and I will help you. I haven't contacted Zeus in who knows how long so who know how he will react. However, I'm sure Hades will be surprised at this little family get together." The God of the sea always was easygoing, surely Palutena expected this.

"I truly do hope we can pull this off. Thank you for your cooperation." Palutena jammed her elbow into Pit's side before he realized that he should express his gratitude as well.

"Y-yes thank you."

 **Thank you for reading this chapter! I'm trying my best to improve my writing as much as I can! .**

 **Updated 8/7/15**

 **Updated 6/17/15**

 **Whoa! Let me just change the entire chapter why don't I?! I do believe that the change is much better than the previous one. This change is simply put, more logical.**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Once the tea had been drunk a panicked Centurion flew at Pit, out of breath.

"Underworld troops are attacking! Commander Pit we await your orders!"

Scrambling inside the temple Pit spoke into a golden microphone right by the door that cut into the wall, connection to enormous speakers outside. "Calling squad 5, 6, 7, and 8! Underworld troops have invaded! Protect the temple at all costs!" Sweat collecting on his forehead, Pit looked over his shoulder to see Palutena making quick movements toward Poseidon.

"It's not safe here! Go ensure that your temple is well guarded and we'll handle the enemies here!" Nodding, Poseidon waved his hand and with a shower of mist he vanished.

Melancholy clouds began to circulate as well as a cold breeze. Pit heard the screams and the shouts of all those who were giving their lives. He smelled the rain falling down on all of those who were shivering and giving their all to defend their home. Squeezing his bow within his hand, Pit reflected a very dark, serious set of thoughts in his blue eyes. "I must- lead them! I must protect Lady Palutena's home! MY home!" Spitting commands into the golden microphone, he used every bit of energy he had into leading the troops. "Think of what you're protecting! Think of WHO you're protecting! This is OUR land! If we don't fight back right here and now then who will?! I know you think that you can be revived but that takes effort, magic, time and resources! Take pride in your work! Take pride in your home!" Voices rang into the sky like gunshots. The most surprising part was that they were not angrily bellowing mere battle cries. They were shouting a name; Pit's name.

"PIT, PIT, PIT, PIT!" They all cried with their last breaths. Running outside into the stormy weather, Pit stood and equipped his bow. Standing up tall and with the arrow pulled back, he shot an underworld troop. Grinning foolishly Pit shot one after another, not looking back. He didn't notice Palutena fighting powerful Underworld troops behind him. Just as an arrow pierced through another mindless troop, he felt a sudden pressure on his knee and collapsed just as soon as his brain could register what had occurred.

"And here I thought I this would be difficult." Pit looked down at his knee, blood spilling out from an arrow. Descending, Dark Pit grinned with a composed air to him. Gripping Pit by his short, wet hair, he stared him dead in the eye and whispered, "You're in for a fun time, Hades has special plans for you hmhmhmhm." Looking behind him, he saw Palutena run toward him before Dark Pit advanced toward her. Crawling toward her Pit yelled out,

"Lady Palutena! I-I'm coming!" Palutena avoided Dark Pit's shots the best she could, her focus on her fallen angel. Catching her off guard, Dark Pit landed and arrow to her knee as well, paralyzing her movement. She raised her staff as she screamed,

"Teleport!"

Clutching Pit in her arms she gave a small smile before Dark Pit proceeded to knock her out cold with the back of his bow.

His eyes wide, Pit's body collapsed beside his Goddess's. Glancing up at Dark Pit, he hardly had time to avoid a striking blow to the head. Chuckling was the last thing Pit could hear before the world around him faded away.

 **Special plans indeed! I'm so excited to write the next chapter! Thank you all for reading and following along with the story of our little Pitty Pat!**

 **Updated: 8/7/15**

 **Updated 6/17/15**

 **Whew! Man changing these chapters can be really tough! I'm happy with the results though! Please review and tell me what I can change or improve on!**


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Palutena awoke with a fright upon her soft bed among the clouds. She gazed at the different levels of Skyworld. Different levels of Gods oversaw different portions. Zeus, being the mightiest, was the true ruler of Skyworld, Palutena only controlled the lower portion of it. Looking down at her bandaged knee, memories of the previous night flashed back.

"Pit! I need to find him!" Leaning upon her staff to ease the pain a voice piped,

"Lady Palutena!" Pit came running in the temple, out of breath.

"Pit!" Coming to his aid, she then asked, "Is everything okay in Skyworld? What happened?" Pit grabbed onto Palutena into a tight hug. She sensed a very odd feeling from the hug, her head now feeling cloudy.

"Yes everything's perfectly fine! Just stay in bed today okay?" Breaking the hug, Pit smiled a big grin and then began to exit.

"Maybe he's right… What's the worst that can…" Trailing off, Palutena collapsed on the floor.

Outside the temple Pit began to laugh manically. The white from his clothes melted away to reveal Pit's darker counter-part, Dark Pit. "Can't help but feel sorry for ya! That spell should work.."

….

The feeling of cold metal pressed up against Pit's wrists and ankles, making him shiver. Shaking his head, he opened his eyes to find that he was in a dark room with only a torch to provide minimum light. A feeling of familiarity rushed over him, causing his body to physically panic. Where has he seen this before?

"Where am I?! What's going on! I demand an answer!" shouted he.

"Oh he _demands_ an answer, does he? How very interesting…" A sly musky voice whispered. A tall figure emerged from the shadows only to reveal a woman. She had large jet-black wings, wore a mask that resembled a bird. The discomfort struck fear into Pit's heart while her right metallic hand glimmered in the torchlight. Claws were took the place of fingers which ran about a foot long each. "Did you know that you can't trust anyone? Even the Gods?" She chuckled.

"Who are you?" Pit commanded, putting on a mask of false bravery. Truly he was terrified, every fiber in his being rejected the situation, causing him to feel surreal.

"I am the daughter of Hades, Mesperyian, Goddess of Punishment and Torture. I've heard that a certain little angel did my daddy over. I'm here to even the scores…" Pit could decipher that she wore the mask not to conceal her identity but to hide her burned and horribly scarred face. She was betrayed by Aphrodite some time ago and was never quite the same afterwards. She truly was kind and gentle at one point in time though. Grinning a devilish smile she advanced to Pit, licking his flushed cheek and dragging her claws down his burned side simultaneously. "Tehe! Let's have some fun! It's been a while since I've had an angel in my shackles!" His body petrified with fear, Pit struggled to be free of his tight chains but to no avail. He felt her cold claw tear his clothing, his sweaty skin now sliced.

"Please! I haven't done anything wrong!" Pit pleaded. His whole body shook with rejection and fear while he felt the slight burn of the open wound.

"Nothing wrong? Nothing wrong!? Hahahahahhaha! My dear little angel we have all sinned at one point or another! You took the body of my father! I may never be able to hold him again because of you!" Yelling in frustration her knee made fierce contact with Pit's stomach, blood gushing out of his wound. Having the wind knocked out of him, he struggled to get it back to shakily reply,

"Palutena will come to save me! I have faith that she knows my whereabouts!" Pit felt the wound spilt further, causing the mild burning to become an overwhelming sense of panic.

"Hahahahah!" Mesperyian laughed maniacally. "You actually think she could possibly tell where you are! That's cute. I had my own little angel place a spell on pretty Palutena. She knows not of your whereabouts for the next 24 hours. It's perfect! Don't you see?! She won't be able to hear your screams!" Diving her claws into Pit's abdomen he gave a blood-curtailing scream that would have deafened anyone's ears. It wasn't the physical pain that gave him so much sorrow, it was the fact that he was truly, truly alone now. " _I just have to hang on for 24 hours…"_ Pit thought.

"I would have fed you to the two-headed beast of the underworld but it seems you had already defeated him. Therefor I shall make your stay- less that hospitable.." Leaning her head against his chest she began to run her fingers through his messy hair.

…

After recomposing herself Palutena, not following 'Pit's' suggestion, invited Poseidon to collect Zeus alongside her.

"Are we ready to head out?" She spoke, rubbing her temples.

"Indeed, are you feeling alright my dear?"

"Yes I think I just hit my head or something."

The two Gods reached Zeus's palace at long last. Entering the palace Poseidon bellowed,

"Zeus! It is I, Poseidon with Palutena. We have an important matter to discuss with you." Out of nowhere Zeus popped up, startling Palutena and Poseidon. With a sharp gasp Palutena fell to the floor.

"No need to be so formal my boy! Hahaha! You should have seen your faces!" Zeus looked like an older God, however, his face untouched by time. His small but thick beard softened his muscular face. He patted Palutena on the back and then he bellowed, "Nice job fighting off the underworld invasion by the way! Pit must have been one good leader!" Palutena awkwardly accepted the praise.

"Oh thank you." Closing her eyes she tried to use her senses to locate where the little angel was off to now. Flashing her eyes open, panic coursed through her body. "I- can't see him.. I'm always able to see him.. Something isn't right here.." Holding herself tightly she bit her lip in worry.

"That's quite odd indeed. After this I will 'sea' what I can do! Hahah oh I crack myself up sometimes!" Zeus laughed along but only for a moment before asking,

"So what's so important that you had to come so far up from your temple?"

"It's Hades again; he is trying to regenerate his body." Palutena answered.

"She thought up a most brilliant plan, if I say so myself. She believes that we can create a barrier so his soul could never leave the Underworld. Of course she would need my power, her own, possibly the Goddess of nature, and yours."

"It was Pit's plan actually," she added.

"Hmmm, I understand. If I leave the outter part of the Skyworld, it would be more prone to attacks. However I will help you. First though, we need to find that brilliant lad of yours, Pit was it? I will tell my son, Hermes, send word of his disappearance and to retrieve Pit if he finds him."

"Thank you sir," Palutena bowed.

"Come on Palutena, let's see if I can't cure your sight," Poseidon smiled.

 ****

 **Thank you for reading this chapter! I'm so excited to be writing the next few chapters! It's so much fun learning more about Greek Mythology! I never realized how close the game followed the actual mythology! I'm also thinking of taking weekends off, it would be easier on me and you!**

 **Updated 8/16/15**

 **Updated 6/17/15**

 **Finally! I think the major edited is finished! I'm still going to look over the next chapters to ensure that this story is what I intended it to be.**


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

A single blue caterpillar crawled curiously on a white lily in the Overworld. Turning its head curiously at the unique red color, it began to reflect on what a lovely day it was outside. The air was the optimal temperature, there were few clouds and it's little belly was full of nutrients. However, no matter how nice the weather outside the day will always vary due to the difference in perspectives. Palutena accepted Poseidon's healing treatment however it could not break the spell that was upon her.

"Isn't there anything I can do?" She exclaimed. "Pit is out there, probably in danger and I'm just sitting here! Hermes was no help! No one knows where he is!" She placed a shaken hand over her face in utter frustration.

"Even if there is, we must figure out a plan of action first." He placed his comforting hand upon her shoulder.

"Ever since I met Pit we haven't been separated! He means the world to me and I need to find him or I will never forgive myself.." Holding back tears of anger she tried very hard to collect herself.

"Palutena, I understand your frustration but don't you think I care about the lad as well? I know your relationship with him and I _know_ how hard it's hard to be separated from someone you care for.. But Pit might be bait right now for you. I will not allow you to put yourself in danger." Pausing for a brief moment he continued, "Let's focus on what you CAN do right now, alright?" With a nod Palutena stood up, wiping her wetted eyes. "Water is creative and finds a way around whatever may be in it's path; not to mention it's adaptable."

"You're right." Finally collecting herself, she continued, "I suspect that Hades's daughter, Mesperyian, might have something to do with the invasion."

"What makes you think that?"

"She has the most motive. After all, we _did_ destroy Hades's body."

"I see; let us send scouts to look for her immediately." Giving a warm smile he added, "We're going to find him."

…..

"Come on little angel! Let me hear you sin!" cackled Mesperyian. She held her blood-stained claws over a fire and then proceeded to press them against Pit's stomach. The wounds in his stomach boiled horribly causing Pit to puke the remainder of the liquid in his body. The lack of sleep, food and water amplified his pain tolerance to little to none. Pit squirmed and screamed his lungs out,

"Damn it! For the love of Gods stop!" Tears were streaming down his face with his eyes tightly shut, trying to escape the reality.

"Yes! Hahahha! Just like that!" Her masked face close to his she stared into his shimmering eyes. "You want to know a secret?" She whispered softly, wiping his tears of rage away. "Gods are eternal so scares last forever. Not even we have the power to heal the past.." Untying her belt she snapped it tightly, Pit flinching at the very sound.

"Please… Lady Palutena…" Pit whispered, his head down in defeat. His muscles tightened, preparing for more punishment.

"You still think she's coming for you?!" She whipped the bloody and burned angel with her belt. "She has no idea where the hell you are! Even if she did we are prepared to fight the bitch! She will be completely powerless against an entire army!" Whipping Pit over and over again, his screams of pain induced Mesperyian to laugh manically much as you would put fuel over a raging fire. "Why don't you just give in! You're alone! You've always been alone! We're all alone in this beautifully, fucked up world!" Pit's skin burned from the beating and the sounds drove his mind up the wall, her laugh adding to the madness. He clenched his teeth, trying to hold back his screams. Without another word she dropped the belt and said, "Well this is getting boring, I guess I'll just have to make you sin even further…" She left the room, leaving Pit with his broken body and his maddening thoughts.

"Why would anyone do this?" He spoke in his softest tone. Suddenly his mind was brought once more to Palutena. He remembered the very first time they had met, being when he had to stop Medusa. She told him that he had committed a grave sin, in which he promised to serve her as atonement. Trying to recall further, his memory failed him. Grinning, Pit closed his eyes and relished in the memory of Palutena. She was so sweet and caring toward him, like the mother Pit would never have.

"Wakey- Wakey! No sleepin' on me!" Mesperyian chimed. Tossing a bucket of cold ice water, Pit's eyes flashed open, the memory faded from his awakened mind. "I was thinking, 'What beautiful wings he has, they must be his pride and joy!' I once had something like that.. But many, many terrible things can happen to the things you love." She pulled behind her a big bowel of what looked like boiling oil. Nuzzling her mask's nose against Pit's she swiftly plucked one of his feathers. His wings squirmed but their movement was limited due to the fact that they were pierced to the cell wall with hooks. A slight stinging occurred when she continued to pluck his feathers, one by one. Her body pressed against his beaten, burned, and scarred torso she began to pluck the ones closest to his back. His wing glowing a brilliant red, Pit tore his view from his wing, his teeth gritted. "You must have had the most beautiful wings out of all the other angels huh? Or are there even angels left?" His naked left wing twitched uncomfortably and stung widely. "Tell me, do you know the tale of Icarus? He was an angel like you," She whispered stroking his slightly blooded, bare wing. "They say he had wings of wax and then flew too close to the sun. He fell to his very doom.. It's the very reason why you can't fly for more than 5 minutes.." Quickly she grabbed the bowel of boiling oil and poured it slowly onto Pit's naked wing.

"Ahhhhhhhh! You bitch!" Pit's shrill screams echoed throughout the room while his whole body fought to move away from the oil. His eyes widened with fear and pain while he mouth was left gaping open. Fire would have felt like ice compared to the burning hell Pit experienced. Dripping the last drop onto his red, blistered, and twitching wing she smiled her usual devilish grin and came close to Pit's ear. "Now you know what loss is, now you know what pain is. Soon your time will come to an end. It's too bad that you couldn't become a beautiful butterfly, you worthless worm." With that she left him once more, half the angel he used to be. Glancing over at his mutilated wing his gaze fell. He was completely dehydrated, therefore no tears came to express his devastation. His wrists, ankles, and the tips of his wings were rubbed raw from the iron shackles. _I'm going to die here. Palutena… I'm sorry.._ Looking at the candle light, he wondered how much it would hurt to touch now, how hot was it exactly? He felt his body give out completely, his shoulders dislocating simultaneously while he felt the muscles tear in his wings. Hearing the door open once more, he didn't advert his gaze from the ground. Truth is, he didn't care who it was anymore, what more was there to take other than his life?

"Pit," a lower voice called. "W-what did she do to you; to _us?!_ Come on," Pulling the hooks out of his wings, and breaking the shackles, the voice supported Pit up. Looking beside him, he found that it was Dark Pit who had come to save him. Dark Pit was sweating profusely and then shakily spoke, "I'm getting you the hell out of here, so stay with me."

….

Outside the building that Pit was confined in Mesperyian gazed up at the night sky. "Hhmhmh which dagger do I use to do the deed?" Breathing in deeply, she enjoyed the fresh air outside, relishing in the pleasure she had received. In a matter of seconds she was spotted by Skyworld scouts. Blowing their horns they announced that they had found Mesperyian.

"Alert Lady Palutena immediately!" The scout commanded his partner. With his back turned he failed to notice the dark angel flying as fast as he possibly could away from the hellhole. ****

 **This chapter was excitingly difficult to write, I feel terrible about doing that to Pit! . Again, please review! Tell me what I can improve or change! Thank you all for reading this chapter!**

 **Updated 8/7/15  
Updated: 6/17/15**

 **It pains my soul to read through this chapter once more, but alas it is finished.**


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Soaring as fast as he could, the lowly scout sent off to bring Palutena the good news. Bursting into her temple, he exclaimed,

"We found Mesperyian! I came straight to you Miss Palutena!" With a salute, he awaited her commands.

"Lead the way! We leave immediately!" Standing up instantaneously, she materialized her transparent wings. She never revealed them; it seemed like a waste of energy to do so. "For Pit's sake let us be off!" Grabbing her staff she followed the scout.

It seemed to take ages to reach the building, even at maximum speed. Palutena was anxious, fearful, excited, happy, relieved, and also frustrated all at once. The mixed emotions propelled her further, as she tried not to fly ahead of the scout. When she had arrived her wings vanished and she stumbled toward the entrance.

"Find Mesperyian! She must have escaped! I'm heading inside! Oh! Actually, notify all the other troops first, just in case the last scout…" She cut off her sentence and ran inside, nearly tripping. Losing her breath she began to feel her chest burn and her balance fail. Falling hard on the cold ground, she grunted and immediately pressed on. "Pit!" She screamed. Her voice echoed within the dozens of empty cells. "I don't have time for this!" Raising her staff high, every door tore open, slamming into the outer walls. "PIT!" She cried out. No response. Running down the hall, she glanced at every single cell until she stopped at the last one to the left. "No.." She breathed. Slowly stepping into the moldy cell she witnessed the oil bowl, the chains, and mostly, the blood-coated feathers, among the blooded walls and floor. Into a corner she fell to her knees and began to puke. Sparkling tears ran down her face as she let out a cry of anger. "PIT! This can't be! This isn't real…" Sobbing uncontrollably into her hands, she lay in Pit's sticky red blood and cluchted onto one of his feathers tightly. "Please… Gods no… Why… WHY!? He was my only… He was my angel… My pride and joy.. I'm too late…"

"Get out of the way! Goddess of Nature comin' through!" A muffled voice hollered. In came a breathless Viridi, speechless at what she saw at first. "P-Palutena…? W-Where's Pit?" She stuttered. The Goddess only shook her head in response and held up one of Pit's feathers. Viridi then fell alongside Palutena. "This is wrong… This is WRONG!" She sobbed. "Pit…" Viridi held onto Palutena and plunged her wetted face into her chest. "It's not real.. He's still… He's.. Oh Gods…" Palutena's tears dried she tightly held onto Viridi.

"He's.. finished…" Palutena softly spoke. Looking up at her Viridi chimed, eyes still wet with sadness,

"C-can't we just revive him? Everything can be back to normal right?" An expression of pain struck Palutena's face as if she had been stabbed.

"I-I don't have his body… His soul cannot exist without it.. He's.. not immortal.." She choked. "You know as well as I do that a mortal soul can only be without a body for 24 hours before it's separated forever. For all I know Pit can be reincarnated, sent to hell, heaven, or simply not exist. Even if I had his body only the ruler of the Underworld could make that decision.." Viridi closed her eyes and wiped the tears from her face.

"It's not fair! He did everything he was told! He never sinned! He was kind and gentle.. Now he's gone!" Anger began to build and boil furiously inside her until she released it by punching the cell wall, leaving an indent. A squad of Palutena's army then entered, unmoved by the mess and awaited orders. Rising slowly Palutena numbingly spoke,

"Leave the mess; let's go back home. Prepare flowers, Pit's favorite flowers."

….

Dark Pit's wings were on the verge of burning to a crisp until he finally reach Skyworld. He began to run, tossing the motionless Pit on his back. "Damn it's deserted here! Come on Pit! Stay with me! We're almost there!" Dark Pit wasn't going to the Rewind Spring. He was heading toward one God he KNEW could help; Asclepius, the God of healing, creator of the Rewind Spring. "I know someone who can help you! You just have to promise to stay with me!" Flapping his tired wings, Dark Pit did everything he could to gain extra speed. Entering the original hot spring, he bellowed, "I have the messenger of the Goddess Palutena! He is at death's door and I call upon the great God Asclepius to heal him!" No response was given to Dark Pit's plea. Dropping to his knees, Dark Pit laid the ever still Pit in the spring, knighting his head and holding his body. He looked into Pit's eyes and they no longer held that childish sparkle. It was replaced by something much more hallow, something that didn't suite Pit at all. Then his eyes changed again. What little life he had in them flickered out. "I beg you! God of healing!" Screamed Dark Pit into the sky above, "Bring Pit back to us! Bring the leader of Palutena's army back to us! Bring my other half back to me! I will do anything you ask of me!" Suddenly Dark Pit fell face forward into the spring, the fire within him, extinguished. A divine light shone both on the two angels, descending Asclepius. He was a very old soul who held a rod with a snake twisted around it.

"I have heard your plea and I will grant your request, child." He gripped Dark Pit and ensured his face was toward the sky Asclepius then took Pit into his arms.

Feeling the hot and steamy water, Dark Pit let out a scattered gasp. "Pit!" Observing his surroundings Dark Pit held his knees to his chest tightly. "It was my fault.. It was my entire fault…" He cradled his head into his hands, letting his emotions flow in the form of tears.

After hours of endless waiting Asclepius appeared before Dark Pit. Immediately he stood up, wordless with a knotted stomach.

"You're other half is in good hands. Pit is very, very lucky. A moment later and his soul would have left his body. You did the right thing coming straight to me. The angel has requested your presence." Holding out his nimble hand, Dark Pit accepted it. They both ascended above the spring, to Asclepius's chambers. "I will leave you two to your liking. I will also notify Palutena that Pit has been located."

"Thank you," Dark Pit nodded. Pit lay in a spring of warm transparently blue liquid, his head resting on a stack of soft cushions among an endless void. Pit was completely naked within the water. Gazing down at the broken angel, Dark Pit took a seat beside him. Just before Dark Pit could speak Pit held whispered,

"Why did you come back for me?" His brows furred. Dark Pit explained sadly,

"You and me are the same. When you feel pain, I do too. I felt _everything_ you went through. I would have never brought you to Hades if I had known what he was going to do with you….

"B-But why.." Pit choked, trying not to exert himself, "Why did you follow Hades?"

"He promised me something I desired more than anything. He promised me that he would cut any ties I had to you and grant me the power of flight." Pit's face fell at these words, his body unmoving. "But after feeling your pain.. Your suffering.. I realized that no one, not even the Gods could break our tie. I am you and you are me." Grinning small, Pit started into the Dark Pit's energetic, watering eyes. "Can you ever- ever forgive me Pit?" Pit grabbed Dark Pit's shaky hand and nodded silently in understandability. With a chuckle Pit closed his darkened-blue eyes. "Of course.."

 **Updated 8/7/15**

 **Thank you for staying with me throughout this story! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm happy that Pitty is now safe and sound! Please review this story it helps me feel connected to you, the reader, and it helps me focus on what I can improve!**


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

Laying on her large, fluffy bed atop the clouds, Palutena stared blankly at the clouded sky, unmoving. She didn't bother to change out of her bloodied clothes, nor did she let go of Pit's feather. Entering her chambers Viridi looked sadly upon the sorry sight that was Palutena. Speaking with false confidence Viridi then said,

"C-Come on. Let's get you cleaned up.. You can't mope around like that.." Unresponsive, Palutena ignored her completely. Slowly approaching her bedside, Viridi held out a hand to grab Pit's feather. Springing up, Palutena looked her dead in the eyes. "We need to get you cleaned up," Viridi repeated. Palutena emptily rose, still clutching his feather.

In the bath Palutena was completely silent, allowing Viridi to cleanse her. "Honestly, you can't do this yourself?" Sighing, Viridi tried pulling a smile to her face but with no success. The sound of bells rang out, summoning Palutena. "I'll go," Viridi communicated. Hopping out of the bath she grabbed a white robe and tied it around herself. She made her way to the front of the temple, dripping wet, to find a messenger.

"The God of Healing, Asclepius, has sent me to deliver a message to the Goddess Palutena! The commander of her army, Pit, is currently in the care of Asclepius!" Viridi's jaw dropping, she ran back toward Palutena, leaving the lowly messenger. Entering the room once more she found Palutena face down in the steamy water. Stumbling, she immediately grabbed her hair, pulled her out of the water and checked her pulse. Her heart was still beating but at a very slow pace. Palutena opened her dark green eyes and still held onto Pit's feather.

"Palutena! Don't scare me like that! A messenger came to the door! It's Pit, he's alive! He's in the care of Asclepius!" She breathlessly spurted. With her eyes lighting up like fireworks, Palutena marched to her bedroom, forsakening the feather behind her. Throwing on her freshly washed attire she spread her transparent wings and began to fly toward the original hot spring. "Wait for me!" cried Viridi, raising her staff to command flight.

Landing in the warm water Palutena spoke,

"God of Healing Asclepius, it is I, Palutena, Goddess of Light! Allow me an audience with my angel!" Divine light shined just as it did before, allowing Palutena to enter his chambers.

"W-wait for me Palutena!" Arriving a few seconds later, she then said, "Well I guess I'll just wait here for her out here.. Plus, as much as I want to see Pit he needs his rest.." Looking around the spring she noticed Dark Pit from across the way however he seemed physically older. His facial features were more defined as well as he had gained quite a bit of height. After all, Pit and Dark Pit were two sides of the same coin.

Upon entering the room Palutena kept a brave face, attempting to not come undone. Sitting beside Pit, she hovered her hand over his wing and chest, but didn't touch. His body had grown since being introduced to the blue liquid. Pit was equivalent height to Palutena with his scars slowly healing. His face held a certain maturity as well as physically being more defined. Also his wings were much larger yet the left one was still regaining its lost feathers.

"Oh Pit…" She whispered. Holding her hand, he smiled weakly,

"Lady Palutena.. Long time no see." The green-haired goddess was at a complete loss for words. She didn't know whether to laugh, cry, apologize, or express anything. "It's okay.. He said that I'm going to be okay now.." Touching his worn face she asked gently,

"What happened?" Calmly, she began to stroke his hair.

"I was captured after the attack on Skyworld.. I was brought to a cell were I was.. Tortured nearly to death.." He paused, studying her face before he continued. Palutena looked utterly appalled by this news, covering her mouth with her hand yet still trying to maintain her composure. "Mesperyian, the daughter of Hades and the Goddess of punishment had come to give me 'what I deserved'. She even cast a spell on you that made you lose sight of me. That must have been frustrating for you.." Braking off his sentence, he gazed at her warm, comforting green eyes. Palutena bit her lip and shakily responded,

"I'm so sorry Pit… I should have never let this happen to you.. I shouldn't have ever stopped-" She cut off due to Pit's finger pressed against her mouth.

"Shhh… This is _not_ your fault. I shouldn't have pushed myself so hard.."

"I'm a Goddess Pit.. I should have known.. I should have been able to protect you.. I should have been.. flawless.."

"Just because you are a Goddess doesn't mean you aren't flawed. Every living soul is flawed in some way. That's what makes us unique, that's what makes us who we are and who we strive to be." Resisted warm tears streamed down Palutena's cheeks as she closed her eyes. "It's okay to be imperfect." Wiping her tears, Pit smiled. "I want you to never, ever forget that Palutena." When she opened her eyes once more she no longer saw the goofy Pit she once knew. What she saw was a man who understood what it truly meant to be alive. Feeling her heart sink to her stomach, she felt that it was time to tell him. They were alone and Palutena feared that she wouldn't get another opportunity such as this.

"Pit I want to tell you something… When I thought you were- finished, I regretted not telling you something I should have said to you long ago." Surprised, Pit asked with curiosity,

"What is it?"

"Do remember when we met?" Thinking back, the memories seemed very hazy.

"I think so… All I remember was you telling me that I was your last hope to stop Medusa and you were captured." Painfully looking at Pit she shook her head. She began to softly stroke his face before she continued, "I cursed you with the wings of Icarus. I took away your ability to fly." Her strokes came to a slow stop to study his reaction. He blankly stared up at her, dumbfounded. Palutena looked at Pit with an apologetic visage. "Back then.. Eons before Medusa.. You were able to fully fly.. However you abused this power. You gave the promise of flight to humans. You would hold onto them, take them far up and then- you dropped them." Sitting up with much effort Pit looked at Palutena without words to utter. He was purely disgusted with himself in more ways than one. Closing her eyes, Palutena took a deep long breath and pressed on with her story. "As punishment I- locked you in chains of light within a deep, dark, pit to ensure you wouldn't reincarnate."

"Palutena…" Pit whispered. "I had no idea…" Looking downward in embarrassment, he cast his gaze away from the ashamed Goddess.

"But then Medusa came to overthrow me. She killed all the other angels and took me prisoner. You were my last resort so I came to you in a vision. I had asked you if you knew who you were. You had completely forgotten who you were because it had been so long. I released you on one condition: that you would save me and serve me forevermore. From that point on you were called Pit, so you would never forget your debt to me."

"Pit… That's.. my name…" Closing his eyes he began to remember the blinding chains of light, the screams and the pleas humans before their deaths. Also the overwhelming boredom and loneliness he felt came to mind. His face pained, he looked up to the Goddess and whispered,  
"How did I forget all of that? Those humans.. That loneliness.."

"Now you know the truth of your past. You've suffered so much for one soul and for that I am eternally sorry.." His fingers sliding through his thick brown hair, Pit tried absorbing this news as best he could.

"Palutena can you please leave me alone for a little while? I need some time to myself right now…" Pit kindly asked.

"Of course.." She exited the room, hoping that Pit would accept his past with grace.

Meanwhile, down in the relaxing hot spring, Viridi and Dark Pit struck up a conversation.

"So you're telling me it was you who cast the spell on Palutena?" Viridi responded.

"Yeah, it should have worn off by now though. I honestly had no idea that Pit was going to be tortured."

"Don't worry about it." Lifting her arms up over her head, Viridi looked toward the sky. She continued, "If it weren't for you he would have died and with no revival either. I guess you can say you two are even now." Smirking, she looked over at Dark Pit. He silently pondered this thought for quite some time before she brought up another matter. "I understand why you are aggressive." Interested by this, Dark Pit attended more focus to Viridi. "You don't have anyone to look out for you. No 'Mommy Goddess' if you will. You have no one to provide you anything; you have to earn all you have. You were upset that you were simply a flawed copy of Pit. Who wouldn't be? It's much like the distortion of a broken mirror. All the pieces are there but something is still different." A long rather awkward silence spread between the two before Viridi then asked, "With that said, do you want to be my Angel of Nature? I can provide for you in return for services." Scooting close to her he replied with a smile,

"Not on your life. As I recall you destroyed the humans without a second thought. You are a mass murderer and a back-stabber. I don't know your relationship with Palutena but I refuse to work with for someone who I have nothing in common with. Plus you already stated previously that if you had an angel you would abuse and overwork him. I am a servant to no God like you. Plus, where were you when I was falling apart and Pit was asleep for three years? Why didn't you use me _then?_ Don't act like you know me and then try to get me to be your slave. I would rather work for Palutena and keep an eye on Pit than ever work with you. You're mean, bratty and have no consideration for others. Once I'm certain that you've changed that then maybe I will consider working for you." Absolutely infuriated Viridi then yelled,

"Don't you think I'm trying to change that?! I'm trying to be more gentle and caring, I really am! I haven't been very productive being the way that I am. All who had followed me are dead and my forces of nature are terrified of me!" A heated paused occurred before Dark Pit said,

"We're done here."

 **Updated: 8/7/15**

 **I'm happy that things are finally getting back together! Thank you all for sticking with me and please review! It feels good to know what I can change or improve!**


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

Three days had passed since Pit was told of his past. Pit was unmoving in the blue liquid, covering his face with his arm. "How could I have done something so terrible? Those humans…" Pit clenched his fists in anger remembering the shrill screams of pure terror. With a calming aura Asclepius, the God of healing gently smiled,

"I see that not only your physical wounds that are bothering you." Sitting upright Pit felt the strain in his torso and bleakly responded,

"I did something.. Something terrible in the past that I can never atone for.. Maybe I _did_ deserve what happened to me…" Lowering his head in shame, Pit sighed deeply. Kneeling beside him, Asclepius calmly spoke,

"You must forgive yourself and move on. The past cannot be changed now but you can influence the future. If you have learned from your mistakes then the only person that needs to be forgiven is you. I remember watching those humans fall to their deaths Pit. I remember when Palutena imprisoned you and I remember how hard you tried to make her happy afterwards." Pausing for a moment Pit only shook his head, disbelieving those words. Placing a warm and light hand upon Pit's chest he then said, "There is good in your heart. You strive to be the best you can and you live to serve others. If your heart was tainted by darkness I wouldn't have accepted you into my special spring now would I?" Chuckling, Asclepius had risen and began on his way. Pit looked over at his fully healed wing and gazed upon his newly mature body. Slowly trying to stand once more he wobbled his way up, grabbing the support of the walls.

"I must.. Forgive myself and move forward.. One step at a time.." Pit placed one foot in front of the other and limped toward the door painfully. Appearing in front of Pit with a gentle smile, Asclepius held out a sturdy cane and his freshly washed toga before saying,

"Keep moving forward Pit. You are still healing so don't exhaust your body, also don't walk for too long. Please be careful from now on." With a wave of his nimble hand Pit appeared fully clothed in the hot spring below him. The clothes didn't quite fit right anymore because he had grown since being introduced to the blue liquid. Glancing at the enormous hot spring Pit spotted a sleeping Palutena awaited by the entrance. The stars sparkled in the blackened night sky while the still water reflected the stars and all their beauty. She must have been out here since the morning. Limping toward Palutena he smiled at her and proceeded to lay by her. Wrapping his long arms around her, he leaned her head against his shoulder.

"P-Pit?" She whispered, opening her sleepy earthy green eyes.

"Come on Palutena. Let's go home." The pair of them slowly arose and walked to her temple completely drained. Pit certainly was now taller than Palutena, if only by an inch.

Pit climbed into his bed and then collapsed on his stomach with exhaustion. Staring into the night sky he gazed at all the different constellations. He had pondered many things on the way home however at the moment his mind was blank. It all still felt- surreal. Pit was relaxed in his comfortable spandex shorts and tank top, closing his eyes.

"Pit?" A gentle voice rang. The matured angel looked over to his side to see Palutena in her long blue nightdress. "I know you just got home and you probably want to have your bed to yourself.. But would it be okay if I spent the night in here with you?" Blushing heavily she tore her gaze from his. His wing raised, he motioned her forward. Pit's bed was enormously expanse certainly there was room for the pair of them. Also, Pit's injuries were mainly healed, he simply needed rest now. Truly there was no reason to deny the Goddess some extra time with her angel. Palutena, still bright red, climbed her way into the bed, facing Pit. His large, extended wing rested upon Palutena while he closed his eyes gently. Whispering, Pit smiled small,

"I'm happy you're here. I didn't want to spend another night alone. I- I missed you Palutena.." Smiling gently back at him, Palutena reached a hand to touch his featured face. How much he had changed since she had known him. Was he really that little angel who took those human lives all that time ago? Was Pit the same goofy kid who ate ice cream off the floor?

"I missed you too.. Pit.. Did you know that all the stars in the sky represent how much hope there is?" Closing her eyes she drifted off to sleep, comforted by his light, delicate wing. The two of them slept peacefully, both content in each other's company.

….

The warm morning sun shined fearlessly into Pit's face, awakening him to the beautifully peaceful Palutena. Feeling the stir of his soft wing she opened her eyes, smiling.

"Good morning Pit," she beamed.

"Good morning Palutena," Pit grinned. Sitting up, Palutena stretched her slim arms and yawned.

"I have a surprise for you!" Palutena smiled. "Come on! I've been waiting to give it to you!" Helping Pit out of bed she assisted him to the temple. By the pool of water she then said,

"Close your eyes, okay? No peeking!" As he was told, Pit closed his eyes with a chuckle.

"Alright, open them!" Ahead of Pit stood a simple mannequin at which he swooned excitedly at. Upon the mannequin was gray metal chest armor was crafted to perfection that shimmered in the morning sun. Alongside that, red metal arm guards with the yellow cross branded into it were placed over a new pair of blue gloves. Gleaming gold shin guards were also presented with new sandals for Pit. Covering the chest armor was a brand new, bigger toga, much like the last one Pit had worn. Atop the mannequin's head was Pit's laurel crown, polished and restored.

"P-Palutena.." Pit beamed. He grabbed Palutena by the waist and spun her around. Pit was so enthralled that his injuries had forsaken his mind. Feeling his weight upon his side, Pit collapsed upon the hard ground.

"P-Pit! You dork! Be careful!" She blushed. Laughing Pit grinned very wide replying,

"It's perfect Palutena! Thank you!" Stroking her incredibly long, silky green hair, Pit couldn't help but continue smiling. Grinning alongside Pit, Palutena then asked,

"Would you like to try it on?" Getting up she offered her hand, which Pit accepted. Dragging the Mannequin to the restroom, she left Pit to equip his new attire. Re-entering the room Pit leaned on his cane and smiled cheerfully at Palutena. It certainly did suite him. Pit truly looked like the commander of an army now. He had a certain air of seriousness yet it was gentle and understanding. "Wow! You look stunning Pit.." She blushed. Leaning his weight on the cane he walked slowly over to Palutena and laughed,

"Well I know, I'm pretty awesome aren't I? Hahahah!" Lightly kicking his foot, she laughed along with Pit. A brief pause commenced before he continued, "Now let's talk about Hades. Tell me, when are you planning to trap him in the underworld? I want to help you in any way that I can." Taken aback, Palutena didn't expect that to come to his mind.

"Let's discuss this over breakfast, okay? You must be famished!" Grinning, Pit nodded and said,

"Of course. Do tell me, what's for breakfast?" Starting toward the kitchen she kindly answered,

"Your favorite, pancakes with strawberries!"

 **Updated 8/7/15**

 **Thanks for reading my story of Pit! Man how he's changed! I don't plan on there being too many more chapters after this one so please keep reading on! Also if you remember I won't be updating on the weekends!**


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

With a mouthful of fluffy pancakes, Pit happily complimented Palutena's cooking skills.

"They're much better than that _one time_." Smirking, Pit's face was then suddenly met with a hot pancake.

"Oh it was _one time_. Sure veggies tried to take over Skyworld but hey, at least they were edible afterwards." Taking a bowl of fresh fruit Palutena sat down with a grin upon her tender lips. The two beings recalled the memory and shared a humble laugh. However, Pit's visage became steadily more serious as he begun to visualize the near future.

"Hey Palutena? About this whole Hades plan.. When were you planning on executing it?" Swallowing her chilled watermelon, Palutena wiped the sticky juice from her face and replied with a tone of equal seriousness.

"I wanted to depart as soon as you were able. I knew that you wouldn't wish for me go by myself."

"I appreciate that Palutena. Another day and I should be able to walk again."

"I'm happy to hear that.." Blankly staring down at her half-depleted bowel of fruit she sat there in silence as if all the answers could be acquired from the lonely fruit. Moving closer in attempt to read her expression Pit finally asked,

"What's wrong?" Looking pitifully at him she replied quietly,

"I don't want to see you get hurt in the Underworld." Smiling once more Pit slowly walked over to Palutena on the opposite side of the counter and embraced her tightly.

"Nothing is going to happen to me, I promise. Besides-" breaking the warm hug Pit gave a cocky smile. "I _am_ the leader of your army!" Palutena gave a slight chuckle as her easygoing smile returned.

"I will go prepare the troops for defending the temple before we depart tomorrow. However I'll wait until we're finished eating," Pit informed.

"Alright I'll clean up here and I will make Poseidon and Zeus aware of our plans." Pit held his hand up in protest.

"Why don't I clean for a change? You always take care of me." Smiling he busted the dishes and began to wash them by hand. Looking back at the oddly responsible angel, Palutena placed her warm hand with concern atop of Pit's shoulder.

"Pit, we need to talk." Rinsing the soap off of the last plate he dried his hands and looked worriedly back.

"What is it? Have I done something wrong?"

"No, no, nothing like that. You've simply been acting strange since you've come back home. You tell _me._ Is there something wrong?" Pit slowly returned to his seat in order to relive the pain within his side before he responded. Starting at her beautifully long green hair and deep, sensitive eyes he felt his heart ache with longing.

"I've simply realized what truly matters to me. I was certain that I was going to die that day. I thought of all the simple things that made life wonderful. Whether it was food, water, comfort, sunlight, warmth, or even kindness I was always thinking how grateful I should have been to have those things. I refuse to take things for granted." Palutena looked back at Pit with a deep level of empathy.

"I understand, thank you for telling me." A long stretch of silence found its way into the air, hanging ever still.

"Palutena?" Pit bit his lip nervously and clasped his hands together, gripping them increasingly.

"Yes, what is it Pit?" Gazing straight into her eyes Pit pressed on, clasping his hands tightly.

"I.." Pausing for a moment he looked her over softly. His heart began to beat at a marvelous rate and his palms began to stick with sweat. He recognized this familiar feeling; adrenalin. _Why am I so nervous about asking her? It's unlike she will physically harm me. She knows me.. Then why am I physically reacting this way?_

"Pit? What's wrong?" Walking over to Pit she stroked his shoulder in attempt to comfort him as she did many times before.

"Never mind I suppose, it was nothing. I'm- going to go prep the Centurions." Pit then left the dining area, inducing Palutena to worriedly gaze after Pit. Stepping away from the green- haired Goddess he angrily grunted to himself, "Why couldn't I do it?! Why couldn't I tell her how I feel?!" Outraged, he let the anger flow through his body and out his hand in which made contact with the nearest wall. Naturally he couldn't steady himself and fell forwards.

"Pit!" Palutena called after him. Running over, she tried to help him up, only to be rejected.

"I can get up on my own." Pushing her away he stood upon his feet, partially shaking.

"Why won't you let me help you?" Palutena questioned utterly shocked. Pit had never rejected Palutena before and she never expected him to revolt like this.

"I don't want it! I was too weak before. I can't be dependent on other people! I can't…" Tearing his gaze away from Palutena and held his side, trying to comfort his own wounds.

"You don't have to be alone.." Reaching out to try once more, she faced an identical reaction.

"I have to be stronger.. I want to be able protect.. I want to be able to protect myself.. And also you!"

"Who says I need protection? I'm a Goddess Pit. I can take care of myself you know!"

"Don't you think I know that?!" Pit's temper peaking he finally shouted, "If you're so able to protect yourself then why am I here?! Am I just here to run errands for you, is that it? Or maybe you just like the feeling of control?" A stinging sensation was then present upon Pit's left cheek due to the hard slap he had just received.

"Why would you think that?!" Holding onto his uncomfortable cheek Pit then bellowed,

"You didn't answer my question! You never open up to me! Why am I even here?!"

"You're here because of the debt you owe me, _Pit_." Her voice was sharp and cold, unlike Pit had heard it before. Caught off guard, Pit flapped his wings in frustration and stomped off without the use of his cane. Marching off, Palutena sat by the pool of water within the temple. "Pit.." Looking sadly at her reflection she immediately felt a growing guilt emanating from her gut.

"It's not your fault you know. He just holds himself to too high of standards." Alarmed by the somewhat unfamiliar voice, she quickly arose. Dark Pit approached Lady Palutena with a somewhat cocky smile.

"What bring you here?" Palutena asked sharply.

"I have to keep an eye on ol Pitty here. Didn't he tell you? I'm the very being who saved him." Laughing a hearty laugh Palutena quickly pinned him squarely to the nearest wall.

"Liar, why would you want to save Pit? You're working for Hades, what motive could you possibly have to go against his will?"

"So scary! What's the big old mama Goddess gonna-" Dark Pit's sentence broke due to the lack of air. Palutena's soft hands gripped his neck fiercely, unshaken. A deadly look penetrated Palutena's eyes which were fixed on Dark Pit's.

"If you have done anything to harm him…" Dark Pit hastily tapped Palutena's shoulder. Easing up but still gripping, she lifted an eyebrow in question.

"I- couldn't hurt him.. If I wanted to," Loosening her grip, she maintained eye contact and still held the cold stare within her green eyes. "We're two sides of the same coin..If he dies I die too. I felt him at death's door; _I_ was at death's door." A gap of silence breeched its way between them.


	13. Chapter 13

CHATPER 13

The early crisp morning was rather chilly as storm clouds rolled their way into Skyworld. Pit wasn't sleeping in as he always did; he was now in the training room pounding away at the dummy before him. His wounds had finally healed although mentally Pit would never be able to recover. Memories of the searing oil being poured upon his naked and bloody wing will never leave him. How Mesperyian would always hold her masked face close to his. The memories burned and stirred inside of Pit he aggressively hit the dummy with excessive force. The dummy dissipated a new one appeared, ready to be physically assaulted. Pit also remembered the little kids. Clenching his teeth the very thought of killing kids drove Pit nearly to madness.

"How could I do that..?! How could I have committed murder?!" Pounding the dummy it flew to the back wall, lasting not nearly as long as the previous dummy. Falling to his knees, Pit shut his eyes tightly, trying to forget his sins. "Why am I here?" Clenching his sweaty face with his hand he grunted in frustration. "H-How can I protect Palutena if I can't even protect myself?" Holding himself tightly, Pit still felt small regardless of his larger size. "She's a Goddess; of course she can protect herself…" Slowly rising off the ground, Pit felt the rage begin to boil inside of him. "She's a Goddess…" Smacking the new and readied dummy he then screamed, "Why does she need me?! After all- WHY WOULD SHE NEED A STUPID ANGEL LIKE ME?!" His foot slipping, Pit fell to the cold floor hard. Covering his face with his arm he began to tear up. "Dammitt.. I really am useless.." Silent tears slipped down his flushed cheeks while a shower of rain began to burst down upon Skyworld.

Palutena gazed silently at the rain before she was greeted by Zeus and Poseidon.

"Are we prepared to leave for the Underworld?" Poseidon asked politely, noting that Palutena seemed depressed. Not tearing her view of the shimmering rain she nodded in response.

"What about that cute little boy, Pit?" Zeus cheered. Poseidon gave him a piercing look that caused Zeus to shrug in apology.

"He wouldn't want to come; let's go." Palutena droned. She felt terribly depressed by the fact that her and Pit had their first fight. _Certainly he's upset with me.. After all I did slap him._ The three Gods took their leave as Dark Pit watched from a nearby cloud. Palutena had granted him a place to stay for the night in exchange for cleaning the kitchen.

Dark Pit hopped across a series of clouds to get out of the wet weather. Looking above him, his wing shielding his eyes from the rain, he noticed the three Gods headed toward the Underworld. Dark Pit spotted Pit from across the way, Pit still lying on the ground with his arm over his face. Making his toward Pit, he shook off the water intently onto. Pit jumped back startled.

"Whatcha doin'?" Dark Pit grinned. Looking up at him Pit gave a half-hearted smile back.

"I'm just lying here I guess. I've been incredibly mad at Palutena lately."

"Daaww did the two love birds have a fight?" Dark Pit teased.

"We did actually." A loud noise both alerted the angels, causing a knot of fear within Pit's stomach. Dark Pit standing up rather swiftly he asked,

"Did you hear that?"

"I did, what could that have been? I've never heard of such a-" With a quick flash Dark Pit was knocked back onto the wall, falling out of reality.

"Pitto!" Pit yelled.

"Well well well, what might we have here?" A very sly and slow voice called out to Pit. Mesperyian entered the training room, relaxed. Her mask drove fear and desperation into Pit's body while her blackened wings flung off the rain in one powerful swoop. Pit's body completely froze in revulsion. He reached not to acquire a weapon for his mind was too petrified. Approaching Pit she lifted one of her sharp claws and slid it across his pale face, not to draw blood but to remind him of when she _did draw blood_. A shiver chilled down Pit's spine in response as he choked,

"W-Why are you here?" Mesperyian giggled girlishly as she twirled around him to hold him from behind. Slowly she whispered,

"You see I need you for a project I'm working on.. It's going to be-" Dragging her tongue along his ear she continued, "Exhilarating." The trembling angel finally gained control of his limbs and jumped forward, rubbing his ear. "I'm in an awful rush so if you don't mind-" Launching herself at Pit she engulfed him with her powerful wings before she pinned him to the ground. She allowed her body weight to press down on Pit ensuring his immobility.

"Get off of me!" Pit yelled, struggling to regain his position he failed.

"Oh Pitty, still kickin' I see! Hmhmhm say 'Ah'!" Her slender fingers slide into Pit's wetted mouth forcing a small and hard object down his throat. His eyes blaring with fright Pit swallowed the cold object and felt a strange pulse emanating from it. Mesperyian dismounted Pit, grinning her devilish smile while Pit stood up immediately. "I bet your wondering what I just forced down your throat. Hmhm it's a bomb." Pit sank to the floor completely dismayed. From behind, Mesperyian slowly stroked Pit's strong wings. "Don't worry if you obey me I won't let the bomb detonate. The bomb can only be controlled by my mind therefore I am in complete control." Walking over to Dark Pit she kneeled down. "This is the one who saved you isn't it? I simply must return the favor." She held up both of his wings and drove one of her claws into the pair. Unmoving Dark Pit remained unconscious despite the piercing. Then she proceeded to tie the two wings together with Dark's Pit own belt. Mesperyian lifted up Dark Pit's limp body while Pit stood ever still, absolutely horrified. Walking slowly to the edge of the training room she looked down at the dark clouds beneath her. Rain pounded upon her mask as lightening illumined the sky. Grinning once more she dropped Dark Pit before she turned to face Pit. The frightened angel tried to reach for Dark Pit but was too late.

"No.. PITTO!"

"We wouldn't want any variables now would we? I suppose you could say he's a- fallen angel?"

 ****

 **Things are really heatin' up now! I'm really excited to write the next chapter and I hope you enjoyed this one! Please don't be afraid to PM me and tell me what I can improve on! Reviews are always appreciated!**


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

The three Gods would ensure that Hades would never leave the Underworld; this was it. Approaching where the Underworld began Palutena raised her staff up high and began to speak the enchantment,

"Hades, O Ruler of the Underworld, with the Power of Light, Sky, and the Sea we hereby create this eternal barrier!" Zeus raised his staff, while Poseidon outstretched his own hands simultaneously. With all three Gods creating the barrier a heavenly light flooded the surrounding area until a voice yelled,

"Stop!" Flying above the barrier Mesperyian held the distraught angel in her arms. "Try anything and he gets blown to pieces! I've planted a bomb inside of your precious Pit!" Looking down at Pit he shook his head to confirm that information. "Forsaken the spell and Pit will be spared!" Zeus and Poseidon gazed wordlessly at Palutena. Her face looked hurt, angered, worried along with other mixed emotions. She lowered her staff in response as did the other Gods. Slowly the barrier faded away into oblivion. Mesperyian suddenly dropped Pit who looked at her wide-eyed and desperate. Diving for Pit, Palutena tried to catch her falling angel but was prevented from doing so because Mesperyian launched herself at Palutena. Pit had continued to fall until his wings suddenly spread open, granting him the power of flight. Flying past the other two Gods Mesperyian had dropped a small bomb upon them, causing them to be stunned. Immediately Pit chased after the Goddess of Torture and the Goddess of Light.

"Palutena! LADY PALUTENA!" Pit screamed after. Pit had followed them for what seemed to be ages. He passed over many different landscapes but thought none of them. What he _did_ think of is why Palutena didn't struggle. Was it because Pit was a bomb? Certainly not; she was close enough to knock Mesperyian out. Palutena would have to be unconscious for Mesperyian to carry her away like that. With that thought in mind, Pit pushed his fiery wings as far as they could go. The power of flight was just about to expire when Mesperyian dived down into a small tunnel within the ground. His wings beginning to burn Pit landed within the tunnel and slowly looked around. The tunnel was dark, putting Pit on edge. Hearing a rustle behind him he didn't have a chance to find the source of it because he was struck in the head, causing him to black out.

"Wakey-wakey Pitty!" A rush of chilly water was splashed upon Pit causing him to stir awake. Once more he was in chains and his wings were bound together with a metal hoop; his wings had been pierced together. "You wouldn't want to miss the show now would you?" Looking ahead of him Palutena was suspended by chains as well as her wings nailed to the wall; just as Pit once was. Palutena was also unable to speak because she had Pit's muffler tied around and in her mouth.

"Palutena…" Pit whispered.

"Now where to begin, hm? It's going to be awfully difficult to do much with all that hair you have pretty Palutena." Extending her claws she slowly chopped off a chunk of her silky green hair. Pit strained to be free of his chains. In fact they were the same chain that she had put him in the first time, still stained with old blood. Pit watched in distress while his Goddess's hair was being hacked off, one section at a time. "I can't imagine how you maintained this.. You have such lovely hair, as did I once upon a time." Slicing off another piece Palutena looked tearfully at Mesperyian. "Tell me, what do you think Pit?" Turning to reveal Palutena her hair was to her jawline, almost like an A line but much choppier and very uneven. Pit honestly didn't know what to think all he could see was how unhappy Palutena was. "And honestly, why wear this much jewelry?" Ripping off her one of ordainments, she suspended it over a candle flame then proceeded to press the hot metal against Palutena's bare leg. Her muffled screams of pain pushed Pit to struggle immensely out of his chains.

"Stop! Don't hurt her!" Turning around, Mesperyian kneeled by the chained angel and spoke,

"But I know that hurts you. I realized that physical torture wasn't enough for you. You could handle anything as long as your precious Palutena was safe." Palutena looked over wordlessly at Pit her eyes welting with sorrow. Suddenly Mesperyian stabbed Palutena in the abdomen, her blood gushing out violently. Her shrill, muffled screams ignited a fire within Pit's eyes in which he yelled,

"Lady Palutena!" Twisting her claws slightly Palutena shook her head, rejecting the pain. Pulling out her claws Mesperyian grabbed the nearby candle. Slowly she began to drip the hot wax in Palutena's fresh wound. Her screams of pain echoed throughout the cave while she scrunched her eyes in agony. Pit endeavored against his chains as they rubbed his wrists raw, trying to reach for Palutena.

Palutena choked, trying to speak through his muffler. Tears streaming down Pit's face he shut his eyes, trying to reject the reality.

"No, no, no! What's the point of a show if you can't watch it?" Mesperyian cooed. With the wave of her only hand Pit felt his eyes slowly open, despite his resistance. "You gotta love magic!" Spinning around she kneed Palutena in the gut, forcing blood to spurt out. Palutena steadily became paler from blood loss, like a porcelain doll. "I have to admit Palu, you're tougher than I gave you credit for! Perhaps if your little angel came to play with us you would have more fun!" Facing Pit, she grabbed his chain and swiftly pierced them into the wall beside Palutena; Pit and Palutena didn't even have time to react. Looking helplessly at her she gazed back at him, trying to smile beneath her pain. "What's this, a smile?" Grabbing her face tightly, she then whispered, "You're both going to die here." Slapping her, she faced Pit, her body close to his. "I say, you became much bigger since the last time I saw you, cuter even." Her face drew closer to his before she licked along his jaw and cheek. The lower half of her face wasn't burned. Then she proceeded to press her lips against his. Palutena gave a glare of death and attempted to kick Mesperyian only to have her leg constrained by the chains. Uncontrollably Pit blushed and turned his head away from Palutena. "Did I strike a nerve? Hmhmhmh," she smiled wickedly. Ripping Palutena's dress she threw it between the pair before she repeated the process with Pit. The two nearly naked, Mesperyian once more took hold of the candle and dropped it upon the pile of torn cloth. The fire spread, causing the various adornments amongst armor upon Pit and Palutena to burn. Their simultaneous screams of affliction hollered throughout the empty space. Pit reached for Palutena's hand and looked at her with a brave smile. He didn't care if he died, as long as he was with her when he did.

 ****

 **Thank you for continuing the story and also for 1,000 views! I'm happy you are all reading the story! Please leave feedback!**


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

The two divine souls gazed at the other's endurance, all of their courage remaining close to their fickle hearts. Pit and Palutena each held onto what sanity they had left before it slipped away. Their burning cloth upon the ground not only made their metal adornments burn their skin but also made them sweaty, thus dehydrating them further. Mesperyian smiled a crooked grin and slyly spoke,

"I have a special treat for you two lovebirds!" Behind her emerged two Miks, their slimy tongues flailing freely. Pit quickly turned his gaze to Palutena, studying her terrified face. The two Underworld guards approached their victims and began lashing their tongues wildly. Saliva showered itself among Pit and Palutena while their bodies became bruised. "Hahahaha! You should see your faces! I've never seen you so miserable Pitty!" Pit was truly pained not by the physical wound but also by the fact that his Goddess was suffering the same pain. The Mik that was beating Pit slowly halted and began to lick his entire body. Palutena's muffler became soaked with not only her salvia but also the Mik's.

"Palutena! Can you do anything-" Pit cut off due to the Mik dragging its tongue along his mouth. Mesperyian cut in,

"Her chains and yours are cursed with Dark magic, which is both your weaknesses. I just so happen to possess such magic and intend to bend it to my command." She lifted her hand and slowly began to make a fist. As she did so Palutena screamed; her chains were becoming tighter. Pit's eyes streamed tears as he turned his view to Palutena. Mesperyian grabbed Palutena's wing, ripping out of the nail and Pit's pierced wings. Pit grunted in discomfort, his wings bent in a rather awkward way. Stabbing yet another hole into Pit's wing she did the same for Palutena, both screaming for her to cease her little game. She pulled out a small ring from her dress pocket and linked their wings together. "Awww how cute! I guess you can say that you two are pretty close." She watched them squirm, desperate to find an angle that was somewhat comfortable for their wings. After their squirming she slid Pit's belt off of his waist and wrapped it around his neck, pulling tightly. "Hmm, I think I rather like you this shade of blue. However, I do think it would look even nicer on pretty Palutena." Slicing her muffler off, Mesperyian then grabbed a picture of water from the very corner of the room.

"Do whatever you want to me, just please spare Pit!" Palutena gasped desperately. Ignoring her plea, Mesperyian tilted Palutena's head upward while she slowly poured the water into her mouth. She began to pour it faster, Palutena barely breathing. Depleting the whole picture she set it aside, noting Palutena's expression of fatigue and extreme pain. "Do you have stummy pain? Allow me to assist with that!" Jabbing her knee into Palutena's stomach, she began to vomit uncontrollably. While Palutena was puking Mesperyian unscrewed a knob with a pipe below it, filling the picture once more. "Say 'Ah'!" Prying Palutena's wetted mouth open she forced water down her throat once more and repeated the process about three times.

"Palutena! Hold on!" Pit cried. Her head conjuring at an awkward angle, Mesperyian advanced herself upon Pit, sliding her hands up his chest.

"Your screams please me so," Lowering herself downward her claws dragged along his smooth chest and down to his thick inner thigh. "Do entice me!" Thrusting her claws into his inner right thigh Pit screamed and howled in pain. Feeling up his bloody thigh her hand pursued all around his lower area.

"T-there is always hope e-even in the d-darkest of situations! Zeus and Poseidon will come to save us!" Pit desperately stuttered. Rising ever so slowly she then replied,

"Don't you see, that's my goal. I will capture those two fools and then I will have all the bodies I need to restore my father Hades! Hahahahaha! It's perfect! He'll have the combination of his powerful brothers and the beauty of Palutena! Not to mention the strength of Pit!" Mesperyian cackled widely while Pit and Palutena looked helplessly at one another. They were bait this whole time; how could they not see? Regaining hope Pit screamed,

"You think you can take on _two_ Gods at once?! That's pretty cocky of you!"

"You forget Pitty-Pat! Not only am I a Goddess but I am the Goddess of Punishment and Torture! I have the entire Underworld army at my fingertips! I also know everyone's weakness and have the power to exploit it. Besides, my forces are already outside, awaiting their arrival!" With Palutena's head dropping in defeat, Pit closed his eyes uncertain of what to say. "I especially know your two weaknesses. Not only each other but darkness itself." With one swift stomp she extinguished the burning cloth, leaving Pit and Palutena in complete darkness. The Goddess and her angel felt whatever strength they had remaining be completely depleted.

"I no longer sense her presence Pit," Palutena faintly spoke, her limbs lifeless.

"Palutena.. I'm sorry this happened," Pit gloomed, unmoving.

"Don't be, this is my fault.. I shouldn't have been so foolish.. _I'm_ the one who should be apologizing." Pausing for a moment she choked, "Why did you follow us?"  
"I didn't want you to get hurt.. I thought that I would be able to protect you."

"Pit.."

"It's going to be okay Lady Palutena. It's not the problems along the way that break us." Pausing to take a deep breath Pit whispered, "It's how we learn to stand and face them that make the difference." The wound in Pit's leg finally dried, however his whole body remained badly damaged in addition of the darkness weakening him further.

"You're right Pit.. Even if we are finished here, I'm happy you are with me." Palutena's voice was but a faint whisper. Her body was pale due to the extreme blood loss and complete dehydration. Her branded leg still stung as if it had happened only seconds ago. The temperature of the air became very chilly, causing them to shiver uncontrollably. Outside you could hear the shouts and clashing of weapons among armies. Heavy footsteps were heard faintly at first but then grew more prominent.

"Pit?! Palutena!? Are you here?" It was the booming voice of an old friend; Magnus.

"Magnus!" Pit screamed back.

"Where the hell are you?! I can't see shit in here!" Flicking a lighter open shadows and shapes began to fill the room. "My Gods.." Staring at them blankly for a moment he then tried to force the chains open.

"The chains are enchanted by- darkness," Palutena whispered, her voice faint.

"Hmm you don't say.. Pitto! In here!" Magnus yelled across the cave. Light, quick footsteps echoed within the room; Dark Pit painting heavily. "Open up those chains will ya? You are the darkness within Pit so in theory you should be able to-" A loud clank was heard, releasing Pit's wrists. Remaining close to Palutena he tried not to move for their wings were still clipped together. Freeing Palutena Dark Pit tried opening the link on the two wings until he turned behind him to see a blinding white light. Relaxing his tensed body, Dark Pit opened his eyes to find Magnus in front of him, his arms wide open.

"Heh," Magnus turned to the others behind him and spoke, "It's been one hell of a ride. Fly on angel face." He then clutched his gut as it gushed out blood and internal organs. Falling face forward Dark Pit looked past the fallen human to see a distant Mesperyian.

"I nearly forgot about you two, do tell me Pitto, how _did_ you survive that nasty fall?"

"Apparently I landed on Magnus and he broke the link you placed on my wings. He was a good man and you just killed him! You deserve nothing short of death." Aiming his bow at her chest Mesperyian only smiled wickedly.

"It appears I have lost this little game. Until next time, I bid you all ado!" Her wings enclosing upon her she dissipated into black smoke. Dark Pit returned to breaking the link that bound Pit and Palutena's wings together. Their wings were very sprained as well as bloody from the holes that Mesperyian pierced. Kneeling beside Magnus, Dark Pit checked his pulse, shaking his head.

"He's gone; i-it's a shame. He was a decent guy. I'm going to go tell Zeus and Poseidon where you are." Dark Pit kept his back turned, refusing to allow Pit to see his uncontrolled tears. "I will never be able to return his kindness to me. However I can and I _will_ avenge him."

"We'll all avenge him- t-together," Pit replied shakily. Looking over to Palutena she stared blankly back at him, without a single word to say. After Dark Pit fled with Magnus's body, Pit and Palutena sank to the floor, badly wounded physically and mentally. Palutena began to breathe abnormally and sway from side to side. Before she fell to the ground Pit advanced, quickly catching her.

"W-we're going to be okay, stay with me Palutena.." Knighting her head, Pit worriedly looked at Palutena, her weak green eyes barely open. He gently pressed his head against hers, holding her close. "Please.. We're going to go back to Skyworld, back home. Think of seeing how happy everyone will be to see you!" Palutena held up a pale, shaky hand and placed it upon Pit's cheek.

"Pit," She gave her best smile despite her agonizing pain. "T-thank you, I really did enjoy our time t-together." Her tender hand dropped to her bloody side and her eyes shut slowly. His whole body frozen, Pit whispered,

"L-lady Palutena? Palutena! Come on! Say something!" His teeth clenched and a single tear rolling down his cheek he gripped her tighter than ever before. "Please.. Gods no.. Palutena.. I-I love you.."

 ****

 **Whew! That was a long and hard chapter! Things have been really hard at home but I'm still going to try and post daily! (The exception being weekends.) Thank you for reading and remember to review to tell me what I can improve on!**


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

Zeus and Poseidon indeed came for Pit and Palutena. They each carried the torn bodies of the tortured souls, whom were speechless. The broken angel could only think of his Goddess, limp within the arms of Zeus. Upon returning to Skyworld they were each placed in blue liquid within the care of Asclepius, the God of Healing. After a while, ensuring their safety, Zeus and Poseidon left to defend their own realms. Within the black void Asclepius bend beside the silent Pit whom was in a pair of spandex shorts.

"Palutena's body was terribly damaged however I do believe that she is surviving. Have faith and trust within her." Looking wordlessly at the God, Pit remained unmoving. "I understand that you as well have suffered. Worry not, all wounds heal with time." The motionless angel regarded the thought but showed not of it. "This isn't about your wounds though, is it Pit?" Painfully looking up at Asclepius, Pit whispered,

"I couldn't protect her." Hot tears streamed down his cheeks, Pit remaining motionless.

"You shouldn't have ever been put in such a position to do so. You did all you could given the circumstances." Closing his eyes Pit sighed shakily. Acknowledging the dry conversation, Asclepius left the now sleeping Pit and entered Palutena's pool. She had worn her underwear as well as modest bra. The God of Healing wanted to ensure that their bodies were comfortable as well as in the optimal attire to heal.

"T-thank you Asclepius," She faintly spoke.

"Think not of it my dear. Tell me, how are you feeling?" Wrapping her arms around herself tightly she replied,

"I should have been able to protect him. I, a Goddess, was powerless."

"You did all you could Palutena. Simply because you are a Goddess does not mean you aren't prone to weakness."

"I should have been able to see through Mesperyian's plans. This shouldn't have happened." Palutena began to sob into her hands, her tears dripping slowly down into the water surrounding her.

"Never focus on what you could have done. Instead try to remember what you _did_ do despite your circumstances. You survived and came out stronger. I want you to now focus on healing, focus on what you're doing right at this moment." Palutena cast her look downward toward the water. She reflected upon Pit and how much pain he suffered through. Remembering how hopeful he was, no matter what Mesperyian did to either of them. He always tried his best to move forward. Even after his first encounter with Mesperyian, Pit returned changed for the better.

"He must have worked so hard to get past the trials he endured," Palutena whispered. Looking up, she saw that she was alone with her thoughts. "I have to work hard as well. I _will_ overcome this." However she couldn't help but remember Mesperyian's twisted grin as well as her insane laugh. Also Palutena remembered the way she touched Pit, the way her body pressed up against his. Bright red with anger, Palutena slammed her fist down, splashing the water.

About a day had passed and Asclepius returned to Palutena, looking rather grim.

"My dear I regret to inform you that your physical state has not improved. With your permission I can take more drastic measures in order to heal you." Palutena sat upright, grunting in pain.

"Do whatever you can to me, as long as I'm healed by the end. Tell me, is Pit okay?" Kneeling down to support her back he replied,

"Yes, he is recovering marvelously. With that I ask that you wear this." Asclepius pulled out a mask of sorts and strapped it around Palutena's head. "Be prepared to be completely submerged." Taking his leave Palutena gave a weak smile. Knowing that Pit was recovering gave her happiness. The light blue liquid slowly began to rise, completely filling what seemed like an endless void. Palutena guided her hand to the back of her head and felt her short, choppy hair. Her body floating within the liquid she gazed down at the scar on her leg. _Water, I thought that I would never take another sip again after that.._ Holding her gut she remembered the pain she had felt when Mesperyian stabbed her along with forcing her to vomit. Weakly grinning she adverted her gaze to her arm and other areas in which burning metal had been pressed against. Certainly it wasn't pressed as hard as the one upon her leg but it still left marks. The blue liquid began to glow and provide a warming comfort to Palutena. Her pierced wings began to feel blissful as her abdomen felt warm. Closing her green eyes, Palutena relished within the blissful liquid, loosing track of time and the world around her.

Pit sprang up immediately once Asclepius had entered the room. His physical state certainly had improved however the holes within his wings remained.

"Pit I must tell you-"

"Is Palutena okay? Did she agree to go through with it?" Pit jolted. Raising a silent hand, the calmed God continued,

"Yes, she did except my proposal. However as of right now she is completely unconscious. As I was saying, Pit, this liquid had neutralized the bomb within you but once you leave it will activate once more. Will you allow me to perform surgery to remove it?" Pit, masking a brave face clenched his gut, frustrated.

"I will allow you to do so. Can you promise me something?"

"What is it?"

"Promise me that I will see Palutena again." Chuckling warmly Asclepius replied,

"Of course. Now let us remove that bomb within you." Strapping a gas mask upon himself he waved his hand. Yellow gas began to fill the space. Pit's vision swayed fantastically before he slowly slipped away from reality.

Pit had returned to the blackened room that Mesperyian tortured him in; the devious Goddess slowly stroking his chest.

"You know I'll be back; right? I'm going to hunt you down and make you mine. You're awfully fun to play with and I've been thinking of new games to play." Licking along his bare chest, Pit looked away in discomfort. He tried to speak out against the action yet couldn't utter a single syllable. His mouth moving in desperation, Mesperyian continued to feel his upper half. Pit felt that his body was completely paralyzed. Trying to scream for her to stop she continued her soft strokes downward.

Breathing heavily and panting franticly, Pit awoke, placing a shaken hand over his face.

"It- was a dream? It felt so real..She had rap-" Pit cut off his stuttered words and held himself tightly. "I couldn't do a single thing to stop her.."

A day or two had passed before Pit was mobile once more. His torso was heavily bandaged and he wobbled a tad when he walked. The healed angel then asked with a hint of desperation within his voice,

"Is Palutena back yet? Is she awake?!" With his youthful hand upon Pit's shoulder Asclepius replied,

"She is not awake yet. It will be at least one more day before she is able to regain consciousness." Looking slightly disappointed Pit then encouraged,

"Alright as long as she makes a recovery. I suppose I'll check on the army and the temple, make sure things are ship-shape before she comes home!" Dissipating, Pit appeared within the original hot spring, sighing heavily. "I'm sure those idiots have done nothing since I've been gone.."

Upon returning to the temple Pit found every incompetent soldier asleep from parting the previous night. Half-eaten food lay upon the ground and was smothered upon the walls. Togas were also thrown aimlessly on the ground along with their half-naked owners. Garbage as well as shattered glass cups could also be found within the mess. Observing some pots upon the ground he picked them up and began to pound on them loudly.

"GET UP YOU LAZY CENTURIANS!" Most of them stirring awake they immediately jumped up and saluted their superior. "Lady Palutena is coming home tomorrow and I want this place spotless! Down to the last crumb of cake, you hear me?!" At this order every soul arose and began to clean up the remainder of last night.

 **Thank you for reading this chapter! It's nice not to update on the weekends! I have the best ideas during then and love to perfect them! Remember to review and all that jazz! ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

The Goddess of Light was walking upon a lonesome transparent pathway only to lead further into the void surrounding her.

"Where am I going again? What am I doing again?" Blankly staring ahead she mindlessly persisted upon the path. A bright light then locked itself upon Palutena. Her messenger, Pit descended from above. "Pit I'm glad you're safe!" Within one blink his face was in tears with his wings broken and burned.

"Why didn't you save me Lady Palutena? Why weren't you strong enough?" Her face in horror she kneeled before the injured figure and exclaimed,

"I tried my best! I never wanted you to get hurt!" Placing a bloody hand upon her shoulder he then countered,

"Then why did you put me in a cold, dark pit?" Sobbing Palutena cried out,

"W-what was I suppose to do?! You killed innocent children!"

"Even after I had forgotten my past, saved you and all of Skyworld, I am still in servitude to you for as long as my soul persists. Plus I was tortured nearly to death because I followed _your_ orders to kill Hades."

"I'm sorry! I know I've been selfish," The bloody angel glared down at her, waiting for her to continue. "The truth is I just wanted you to always be my side. H-however you deserve the right to choose what to do with your life." Grasping onto his torn toga she splurged out, "I-I'm so sorry." Pushing her away, Pit walked off the pathway into the vast darkness. "C-come back! I need you!" She screamed.

Ensuring that the temple was absolutely clean Pit smiled satisfied with the lazy Centurions' work.

"Perfect! I should make Lady Palutena breakfast as soon as she comes home! I'm certain she's starving!"

Opening her eyes Palutena found herself still submerged within the glowing blue liquid. Her hair had grown slightly, now down to her shoulders. Around her, the water began to drain. Examining her body she could only find the burn scar upon her leg. Other than that she felt completely recharged. Her washed and torn clothes appeared before her. Hastily she slid them on, calling upon Asclepius. Answering her, he materialized with haste.

"Are you ready to be discharged? You seem to be in a hurry."

"I need to get to Pit immediately, is he still healing?"

"No, he went home yesterday."

"Do I need to stay?"

"No but be careful." With a wave of his staff she transported to the original hot spring. Running as fast as she could, Palutena high-tailed it back to the temple. _I need to tell Pit. I need to offer him his freedom before it's too late._ Pit hearing her loud footsteps turned around to find a gasping Goddess.

"Lady Palutena?!" Tripping over her own foot, Pit caught her, feeling her hot breath upon his chest.

"P-Pit.. I need to tell you something.." Pit, rather shocked, placed her down upon the ground. "Pit.. It's unfair that you have to spend your existence in servitude to me. I've put you through more than any servant- or angel, should have to endure." Pit's heart began to race widely as he held onto her, supporting her weight. Luckily his sturdy body allowed Palutena to lean back upon him. "I hearby grant you the choice of freedom. You may leave me or stay, it's up to you." She had adverted her gaze from him, completely flushed.

"Is that what you came rushing over here for?" Grinning he placed a hand upon her cheek, lifting her gaze toward his. "I am here because I believe in you. I believe in your ideas, your hopes and your dreams for the future. I love being around you and I couldn't imagine my life without you." Deeply staring into his sky-blue eyes she wordlessly placed her hand upon his. "Palutena, tasha delay."

"W-what?" Wrapping his arms around her and shifting into a more comfortable position he continued,

"Tasha delay. It means that I honor the place in which your hopes, dreams, and strength come from."

"Pit.. I.." She was absolutely stunned silent. Palutena took comfort within his words and warm embrace. His heart within his throat, Pit became increasingly nervous about what he was going to ask.

"Palutena, when I'm with you I don't feel alone. I wouldn't want to ever leave your side and I was wondering.. Do you feel the same way?" Holding his breath he awaited her response. Letting tears welt up within the corners of her earthy green eyes she wrapped her arms around Pit and gently kissed him. Very slowly releasing this kiss but still holding onto him she then whispered gently,

"I've always felt that way about you.. Tasha delay Pit.." His powerful wings opening in happiness Pit gave the biggest grin he could possibly smile, blushing in the process.

"W-would you like some breakfast?" Palutena nodded and with that Pit carried her to the kitchen. Pit certainly had gained strength since his second time within the blue water. Setting her down upon the stool he turned around only to bump his head upon the cupboard.

"OW! I guess I really _did_ grow huh?" Rubbing his head Pit laughed it off, grabbing a large metal bowl. He fetched the eggs from the fridge and began to carefully crack them. To break the rather awkward silence Pit spoke, "Hey Palutena, do you remember the bomb that was in me?"

"Oh yes, how can I forget about that! Did Asclepius remove it?" She replied calmly.

"He did." Cracking the final egg he began scrambling them within the bowel then poured the contents within the pan.

"I'm certainly happy he's a friend and not a foe." Neither of them really knew what to say after the pair had admitted their love for one another.

"I like your hair that length by the way, it's a nice change."

"Y-you think so? My head feels much lighter."

"I'm sure it does! I can't imagine how much your hair weighed!" Standing up, Palutena made her way toward Pit and wrapped her arms around him while he stirred the eggs.

"P-Palutena? What is it?" Pit blushed. Hugging him tighter she closed her eyes,

"Nothing I suppose. I just felt too far away from you. Can I ask you something?" Turning off the fire on the stove, he spun around, looking deeply within her eyes.

"What is it?" Wrapping his arms around her he felt his heart skip a beat.

"How were you so strong when Mesperyian-" She cut off, not wanting to say aloud those events.

"I was strong because I had hope. As long as you believe in something, or someone-" Pit paused to give Palutena a little kiss on her forehead. "-Then how could you give up? Besides I couldn't have looked weak in front of _you_. I _am_ supposed to be the commander of your army after all." Placing the eggs upon two plates he laid out a bowl of mixed fruit alongside it.

"Oh you! Come on! You're the toughest angel out there! There's no need to worry about that kind of stuff." Eating a few bites of the fluffy eggs she then said, "I think I should open up a boot camp to toughen those Centurions up!"

"Haha! That would be great! After this is all said and done let's do that! I'll be sure that they don't slack off!"

 **Thank you for reading this chapter! I think there's only going to be a few more chapters left to write. Please review and read on!**


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

The morning stretched far out into the starry night. Pit had been training the Centurions all day, preparing them to defend the temple in Pit and Palutena's absence tomorrow. Suddenly Hermes sped toward Pit, looking incredibly alarmed.

"Commander Pit! Zeus and Poseidon have been captured!"

"What?! Alright I will deliver the message to Lady Palutena immediately!" Hermes dashed off in a flash as Pit then exclaimed, "Alright men! We have an emergency! I want our best defenders at the gate of Skyworld. I want _half_ of the troops to fly immediately to the Rewind Spring and defend it with your lives! You are dismissed!" Pit began to run furiously toward the temple. Was Palutena safe? His eyes darting absolutely everywhere he couldn't find a single trace of Palutena. "Palutena?! Where are you?!" Dark Pit emerged from a corner, out of breath.

"There you are! Pit we need to go, follow me." Grabbing his hand Dark Pit led him to the Lightening Chariot. "I think Palutena and the other Gods have been taken to the Underworld."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Use your head, will yeah? Why would they have been taken? Who would have taken them? Mesperyian is going to use their bodies to rebuild Hades right now!" Scratching his head Pit looked at him in confusion.

"I don't understand though. Why didn't Mesperyian kidnap the Gods sooner? And how in the heavens did she manage to take on _three_ Gods? I think she had some help from an outside force."

"Now that you mention it, you do have a point. Regardless we need to go. Is the Great Sacred Treasure operational?"

"Unfortunately no, it's still in shambles from the battle with Hades. The cannon is the only part that really survived."

"Where can I repair it?"

"Well, you would have to go Dyntos, the God of the Forge. I doubt he would be very happy to see you though.."

"Oh gee, thanks. We don't have a choice; I will go to him immediately. If worse comes to worse we'll just have to use the cannon by itself. Here, it's dangerous to go alone, take this," Dark Pit handed Pit a small round object with a clip upon the back. "Wear this and I will know your location."

"Wait, how did you- _where_ did you get this?" Blushing Dark Pit turned away from his lighter half.

"Well uh- when I was working for Hade's soul he had a lot of those laying around.. So I thought that I would help myself to a few.."

"Well how about that! Good work Pitto!"

"Don't call me that Pit-stain!" Laughing Pit smiled and began to head out until he froze midway into his step.

"Wait how am I going to _get_ to the Underworld? There's only one Lightening Chariot.."

"I think a better question would be what we want to do first, find the Gods or repair the Great Sacred Treasure?"

"In all honesty I would rather find Palutena and ensure that she is safe above all else." Dark Pit frowned at this, crossing his arms.

"I was afraid you would say that. Personally I'm against you flinging yourself into danger like an idiot." Turning his back on the white angel Dark Pit then spoke, "Whatever happens to you happens to me. Even if the damn cannon _is_ repaired and the Gods lose their bodies then the whole mission is pointless." Facing his doppelganger, Dark Pit smiled, "Don't die out there you idiot." Urging him toward the chariot he asked rather suddenly, "Oh! Where is the cannon by the way?"

"It's in Palutena's bedroom down the hall and to the left. You'll find it under her bed with a lock on it." Pulling out a small key on a string around his neck Pit snapped it off and threw it to Dark Pit. "That should open it. You can find an exo-tank on the platform below this one along with a map of Skyworld. That should get you to Dyntos."

"Alright then; good luck Pit." On that note the two angels separated. Pit whipped the reins with a loud crack as Dark Pit ran toward Palutena's room, the small silver key in hand. Bursting into the room he noticed that everything was neat and tidy. He also noticed one of Pit's feathers upon her pillow. "Really Palutena? Oh well none of _my_ business." Reaching under her bed he found the expected case. Pulling it out he noticed that it was incredibly heavy and very large. Upon finding the keyhole he inserted the silver key only to have it shatter within his hands. "No way.. It was- fake? Did Pit know about this or was he fooled as well?" Scrunching his eyes in anger he screamed out, "Dammit!" He gripped the sides of the case and began to drag it with much effort. "How the hell am I going to drag this all the way down there?!" Looking around the room he searched for whatever he could to make the case mobile. "Damn, I don't have time for this!" Running out of the room he left the closed case there for about a minute or two. The loud whirl of an engine grew until the source of it could be traced to the entrance of the temple. Dark Pit rode the exo-tank into the temple, knocking over several vases and leaving tread marks upon the floor. Stopping abruptly at Palutena's door he hopped out of the tank and proceeded to drag the heavy case into the vehicle.

The exhilarated angel held onto the reins for dear life as the Lightening Chariot flashed by with increasing speed and force. "Hang on Palutena, I'm coming. This time I _will_ save you." Approaching the underworld he noticed that the Underworld troops were scarcely there. "Where is everybody?" A thought then popped its way into Pit's mind. "The City of Souls! Of course, that's where they're heading! She must be heading toward the Rewind Spring." Cracking the reins once more, Phos and Lux gave it their all as commanded. The blue crystals around him shimmered within the pale moonlight of the cold night. Soon enough Pit found himself dodging enemy fire, yet not returning fire. The anxious angel couldn't have cared less about the mere low-level grunts. There was only one thought upon his mind: save Palutena. His cobalt eyes searched everywhere for any sign of his Goddess.

 **The final battle is underway! Will Hades be revived? Will the Great Sacred Treasure be repaired? Thank you for reading this far and please remember to review!**


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19

The musty exo-tank raced along the track toward Dyntos with the Great Sacred Treasure's cannon on board. Pressing the small round communicator upon his toga Dark Pit bellowed,

"I'm coming up on the horizon of Dyntos's place. Are you still alive over there?" Pit, dodging enemy fire as best he could responded,

"Yeah! Doing fine! I'm headed toward the Rewind Spring now!" Smiling in relief, Dark Pit then slammed on the brakes, drifting the exo-tank. Looking around he found himself in the middle of a circular platform. Dark Pit then shouted out into the open,

"Dyntos! I am Pit's, the messenger of Palutena's, other half! I've come here to ask you to repair the Great Sacred Treasure! Palutena, Zeus and Poseidon have all been captured by Mesperyian! She is planning on reviving Hades!" Lugging the large locked case from the tank he placed it beside him. A vision of the old spirit appeared in front of Dark Pit.

"Ol' Pit's doppelganger, huh? Honestly why is it that I'm always fixing your things?"

"What do I have to do to get you to fix it?" Dark Pit grimed.

"You must pass the trials I set forth. I must ensure that you are who you claim to be." Enter the door before you to face your first challenge." Fading away, a large golden door appeared before Dark Pit.

"It's on! I accept your challenge!" Sprinting full speed ahead, Dark Pit entered the door into a dark area. A cloaked figure in the distance began charging at Dark Pit. An arrow breezed past Dark Pit, nearly piercing his leg. Running around, avoiding his fire, the figure then ran out of breath. Catching him off guard Dark Pit fired his own bow at the masked man. Just for a moment Dark Pit thought he had caught a glimpse of his hair color. "Brown?" He murmured. Firing continuously, the masked man mirrored his movements with great precision. _Maybe he's a copy of me?_ _No, then why would he have brown hair?_ The darkened angel continued to study his movement until a thought had dawned upon him. "Pit?!" He yelled. The hooded figure removed his long black cloak to reveal that he was indeed Pit, or at least a copy of Pit. "Gotcha!" Now predicting his movements, Dark Pit brimmed with confidence. He avoided every shot that copied Pit had fired and caught the fault within his movements. "You're finished!" Dark Pit yelled as he released the final blow.

"Ahhh!" Copied Pit grunted. Crossing his arm, Dark Pit cockily remarked,

"That was too easy! What's the next challenge?" The room began to change into the sky, fluffy clouds everywhere. "Skyworld?" Lady Palutena appeared behind Dark Pit, holding him tightly. "Get off of me!" Pushing her away, he readied his bow. "Why is it that you always have to keep watch over somebody?" Firing his bow she reflected all of his shots. "This is why I despise you! I honestly can't see how Pit sticks around with you for more than ten minutes at a time!"

"Those can't be your _only_ feelings toward me, can they?" Palutena slyly grinned.

"Why do you care?!" Dark Pit shouted angrily.

"I can see what you truly feel toward me and it's not only hate. You are after all, a copy of Pit." His eyes widened in frustration and then screamed,

"I am- NOT a copy! You're the copy!" His shots finally pierced her torso he continued on, "So what if I have _those_ feelings for you! It won't ever matter!" Continuing to fire his arrows of darkness he finished her as he said "Besides you won't ever feel that way about me." The final arrow now within her chest she vanished into nothingness.

"Excellent work Pitto!" Dyntos called out. Dark Pit tried to keep his annoyance at bay. "Lucky for you I have a special bonus challenge!" The room changed for the final time into a scene in which Pit was faced with a shot coming from Medusa, unable to escape. On the opposite side there was a small orb of glowing light. "You can only acquire one. You may save Pitty-Pat or have the power of flight for as long as you live." Dark Pit remembered that his power of flight was stolen back from him once he defeated Pandora permanently. The power to fly on his own is what he craved most in the entire cosmos. Dark Pit was not a fool though. He jolted toward Pit, pushing him out of Medusa's fire.

"You really think I'm _that_ stupid?" Turning around, he laid the unconscious Pit on the ground. "If this idiot dies then I do too." An ethereal light then took Dark Pit to the circular platform, outside the door he was just in.

"Congratulations! You passed all my tests! I had to be sure it was you after all," Dyntos called forth.

"Why those particular tests though?"

"I was testing your personality. I needed to ensure that your heart was able to wield the Great Sacred treasure, in which I will now repair." Appearing before Dark Pit he walked over to the case, opening it with a small golden key. With the wave of his strong, ancient hand, different parts and pieces began to assemble around the cannon.

Spotting the three Gods around the rewind spring, Pit noticed that they were all unconscious. Steering the chariot downward, he landed next to Palutena.

"How nice of you to join the party Pit!" A dark feminine voice sounded. Viridi then suddenly appeared in front of Pit, devoid of expression.

"W-what are _you_ doing here?" She had taken her staff in response and whacked Pit upon the head. Viridi tried doing so again but Pit dodged it, gripping his bow tightly. Shots began to fly at Pit as he evaded them, confused. "Viridi, it's me, Pit! Can't you see me?" Her face remained stale as her shots ceased for a moment, granting an opening. Pit raised his bow and shot her. "Well no matter, I won't allow you to get in the way of my rescue mission!" He awaited another opportunity and repeated the cycle until she was finished. "What was her deal?"

"Isn't it obvious? I exposed her darkest desire and subjected her to act upon it!" A sly voice emerged.

"Mesperyian! What did you do to Viridi?!" Spinning around, Pit faced the black-winged Goddess.

"Silly little Goddess. I offered her a new bomb-depot and even support of the Underworld Army if she would help me bring back old daddy. Oddly enough, she refused. Something about trying to be a better person or some shit like that." Walking over to Viridi she stroked her long golden hair. "It's amazing what a little bit of magic will do to such a little Goddess. I guess you could say she was my little puppet until you came along."

"I-I will defeat you!" Pit screamed, despite his trembling body.

"With what, that silly little bow you have? I am a much more experienced Goddess than _she_ is. I _won't_ be taken out so easily!" Lifting her one hand, she beckoned him forward. Obliging Pit ran straight for her only to have her use his force against him, slamming him into the ground hard. _Come on Pitto.. Where are you..?_ Pit thought, his world spinning.

 **We're nearing to the final chapter, it's sad but it has to end eventually! I thank you all with my whole heart for reading this story! It makes me feel like my writing isn't all that bad! ^u^**


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20

The ecstatic air electrified every particle in Pit's being. Fear and the risk of losing everything kept his drained legs fairly mobile.

"Hold still, will you?!" complained Mesperyian. She persisted to throw violet spheres of energy at Pit, beginning to feel annoyed. Pit's legs tirelessly ran in circles, avoiding her fire. He shot his arrows of light repeatedly, buying as much time as he could. His cobalt eyes widened with excitement as sweat beaded on his forehead. "I think I can do this! I actually think we can pull this off!" Pit thought. Catching his mind elsewhere she advanced upon him quickly and shoved her silver claws into Pit's abdomen. Crimson blood stained his silky white garments while Pit smirked darkly. The searing pain he had felt didn't seem to bother him.

"There's too much at stake to be finished here," He gripped her claws, the blades slicing his skin, and forced them out while he kicked her body away. Mesperyian's mask knocked off, her face was charcoal black burned as well as her eyes permanently shut. This whole time she was completely blind, relying on her 'Goddess sight'. Gasping in horror she quickly approached the unconscious Palutena, holding her by her choppy green hair. Pit spun around and froze immediately. Palutena's sweet head was mere inches away from the Rewind Spring. "Y-you wouldn't.."

"Oh I think I would, I only need her body, not her brains. Step into the Rewind Spring or I swear I will kill her." Shakily, Pit trudged toward his utter doom. To be erased from existence is far worse than death. Pit thought of all the times he had shared with Palutena. To think that all those times will have never happened was something truly traumatizing. Stopping with nearly one foot in the water Pit gave another sly grin.

"You will fail if I enter that water."

"I do not understand, explain yourself."

"If I disappear from existence then Medusa will have succeeded in killing Palutena and taking over Skyworld all that time ago. You won't have the necessary bodies to complete your revival," crossing his arms he cockily chuckled. A maniacal laugh sounded from Mesperyian as she countered,

"You foolish angel! Are you really that stupid? I won't _need_ her body because you would have never killed Hades!" Pit dropped to his knees hard, utterly distraught. Mesperyian had finally won her little game. Closing his eyes, Pit arose to his feet, and began to start to close the distance between him and the Rewind Spring. "I don't understand why I didn't see it before!" Mesperyian cackled, her blades clutching her crispy face. " _You_ were the one who started all of this! I shouldn't have gone after the Gods but rather a lonely little angel, a mere messenger of the Gods." Gritting his teeth in frustration his hot tears slipped down his soft cheeks.

"Hey angel face! Don't throw away that life I saved for you!" The chilling presence of Magnus provoked Pit to cease his lonely tears. The perception of his meaty hand rested upon Pit's shoulder. "Never give up! Don't ever go down without a fight!"

Flying past Mesperyian a large shot from what seemed to be a cannon blast appeared from a large distance away. Her eyes pierced in the direction in which the blast formed from.

"Who dares shoot at me?!" The repaired Great Sacred Treasure drifted toward Mesperyian, the three Gods and Pit.

"Pitto!" Pit cried cheerfully.

"I told you not to call me that! I give my regards to Magnus for guiding me here so damn quickly." Dark Pit exclaimed from inside the huge machine.

"What can I say? I didn't live a fulfilling life so now I reside in limbo," Magnus explained.

Zeus and Poseidon stirred within their slumber as Palutena flashed her eyes open. Mesperyian's cold, boney hand remained clutched around Palutena's short green hair.

"Pit! Don't let her revive Hades!" Palutena shrilly screamed, half-awake. The piercing tone of her shout had awoken Zeus and Poseidon from their deep slumber. The two Gods stared at one another, dumbfounded.

"No!" Screeching in irritation, Mesperyian angrily threw Palutena's entire body into the Rewind Spring. Zeus and Poseidon started after her only to be encased in their own weaknesses at the wave of her single hand; earth and ice. Their fierce eyes not encased, the Gods watched helplessly as they called out for Palutena.

"PALUTENA!" Pit bellowed, outstretching his hand.

"Honestly, I didn't want to have to use magic in order to hold you two down but if you would have stayed asleep then this wouldn't have happened."

Her wicked grin spread across her masked face while the roar of the Underworld Army enclosed on them all. The panicked angel dived head-first into the pool of the Rewind Spring, not caring about the consequences to come. Dark Pit carefully aimed for Mesperyian but held his fire because Pit and the others were in the blast radius of Daybreak. An ever-still silence filled the cold air before Pit emerged from the spring, breathless and decreasing in age. The height that he had grown was lost, therefore his armor slid off leaving only his toga and spandex to stay. The mature Goddess also decreased in size and age, her armor failing as well. Pit simply looked as he did during Hades' Uprising. The pair of them plopped upon the ground, speechless and drained. The Goddess of Nature finally awakened quickly rising and absorbing the situation.

Horribly aimed shots were then fired by the above Underworld army. Hearing chants of hope, Viridi looked up to find Palutena's army fighting for their Goddess.

"Come on men! This is for all of Skyworld, for the Goddess of Light!" one Centurion projected. All of the men had positioned themselves, shoulder to shoulder, creating a barrier around the Gods, deflecting the shots of the Underworld Army. The raucous sound of enemy fire claiming the lives of the Centurions struck panic into the hearts of the Gods.

"P-Pit?" Her voice was higher than previously, replicating the tone of teenage girl. His arm remaining over her, Pit finally lifted his gaze to Palutena. She indeed looked much younger than before, now nearly the same age as Pit. Their bodies were incredibly weak from the amount of change they had just endured.

Swiftly encasing Viridi in her weakness, clouds, the burned Goddess began to chant.

"Let me out of here!" Viridi muffled.

The roaring sound of Daybreak overtook their ears along with blinding light that followed. The brilliant light died down to reveal Mesperyian unharmed. The powerful laser had missed. Continuing to chant, the spring began to glow in response and a purple mist hovered overhead. Hades; she was reviving his soul.

"O Hades, God of Death, hear my chant: I offer you these sacrifices!" The Gods' bodies began to glow, leaving them paralyzed.

"Dark Pit! Fire now!" Pit wailed out, straining to recover his stance.

"I have to wait for it to recharge!" He roared back. "Recharging 50%" The machine droned. The shimmering moonlight shone through the gaps within the barrier, Centurions falling dead. Exerting most of his energy, Pit accented to his feet, groaning in torment.

"M-Mesperyian.." Pit croaked. Mesperyian ignored his strained voice and continued to chant:

"Father hear me now! Take these bodies and make them your own! Come back to the Underworld, back to me!" Dark Pit bit his bottom lip, sweating bullets as he waited for Daybreak to recharge. "Recharging, 90%" The Great Sacred Treasure voiced.

"Come on!" screamed Dark Pit. "Charge damn it!" The Gods ascended into the pale sky each of them screaming for their souls. Their delicately old souls were being forcibly ripped from their bodies.

"Palutena!" Pit blared, reaching for the sky. His muscles screaming in protest, Pit absconded for Mesperyian, grasping her tightly in his arms. "Recharge complete, remember to be careful while firing-" The radiant light overtook the howling landscape once more ensuring complete silence afterwards.

 **There's only one more chapter! I will also include an alternative ending afterwards. (Or the bad ending if you will.) In addition to epilogue!**


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21

The blazing light reduced to reveal Dark Pit clutching his mouth tightly while sweat slipped down his temples furiously. About half of Skyworld's army had fallen as well as the Underworld army. The eternal moonlight bathed their surroundings in an everlasting stillness.

"P-Pit.. Did I just finish.. him? Did I just fire at the Gods?!" Tightly shutting his garnet eyes, gleaming tears ran down his colorless cheeks.

"Are you _trying_ to kill them all?" Magnus's spirit bellowed. Gazing frightfully upon the Rewind Spring he noticed that not a single soul was harmed.

"I-I missed?"

"No but you would have killed them if _I_ hadn't jerked the damn cannon upward!" The stationary Gods were sprawled across the platform while Pit and Mesperyian had disappeared from sight. Reflections began to fade in the water as Pit emerged from spring, wide-eyed, gasping for air. Physically it appeared that Pit that not changed. He could thank all those years of being trapped within a pit of despair for that. Luckily the spring didn't reduce his body to before all those eons.. Though his body hollered for him to cease movement, he rejected his body's plea.

"P-Palutena.."

Crawling toward young Palutena, Pit turned lightly brushed her cheek. Her slow pulse sustained, Pit body finally gave into fatigue and collapsed beside the tired Goddess, viewing his surroundings. Zeus, Viridi, and Poseidon were freed from their own weaknesses, all completely drained. Though they may have been freed their very souls were completely weak. They all glanced at one another, lying motionless upon the ground. Without warning there was a stir within the liquid of the Rewind Spring. Long, golden, silky locks surfaced from the water, revealing a young and beautiful Mesperyian. Her face was that of angelic features, as if the Gods themselves had blessed her with beauty that outmatched even Aphrodite. Her cold metal arm had been replaced with a soft, pale limb; her amethyst eyes flared open as she studied her young and beautiful body. She was extremely well rounded with freckled skin. However, her darkened wings remained.

"W-what? My body..?" Running her hand through her thick hair, tears welted up in her eyes. "S-so this is how quick it takes to recover you.. I had no idea.." Gazing around she couldn't help but stare at Pit. "Wow, you were _much_ cuter in my head."

"You seem surprised," Viridi remarked.

"In fact," Palutena murmured, lifting her head only to have Pit support it tenderly. "Why didn't you come here to restore your appearance? You could have done so at any time." Conjuring her neck awkwardly, Mesperyian cracked,

"Y-you think I want to look like this now? I was utterly betrayed and disgraced among the Gods! My outer appearance only reflects what my heart bleeds! I breathe sorrow and deliver pain!"

"So you take your pain out on other people?!" Pit yelled, holding his precious Goddess.

"What choice do I have?! People will only hurt you in the end! I merely amplify that lesson! In this beautifully fucked up world it's kill or be killed!" Pit slowly stood, resting Palutena's weight on Viridi.

"You have no faith in others? There is good within people! Everyone is born innocent; no one is born with darkness in their heart! Darkness is merely thrusted upon them. It's up to us to decide how to deal with the problems you face! " The beautiful Goddess of Torture yelled,

"How can I possibly put my faith in something I cannot touch or see?! People are nothing but liars and jealous back-stabbers!" She paused for a brief moment to remember the moment her face was burned. "The fact still remains that you killed my father! Prepare to die!" With that she protracted her arms in hopes of throwing a purple sphere of energy but to not avail. "W-what is this?! My powers?" Mesperyian sunk to her knees, staring at her nimble hand. She had forgotten how weak she was back then. Before her metamorphosis she never needed to use magic. With the remaining energy the Gods grounded themselves, grinning cockily.

Up above all the Gods, Daybreak once more was aimed carefully and directly at the stunning Goddess.

"It's a shame, she's really hot." Glancing at her thighs and unrealistically alluring face Dark Pit blushed before he screamed out,

"Everyone out of the way!" Responding, Zeus grabbed Palutena with Pit in Poseidon's arms. Their bodies allowing them to retort, they all flew high above the platform, firing at Mesperyian to keep her grounded. Viridi gave a rather pained expression while she contributed her fire. Dark Pit carefully aimed and shot Daybreak once more, ensuring that he wouldn't miss. Magnus sat upon the Great Sacred Treasure, giving thumbs up before he dissipated. The luminous light filled their vision. Petrified from pain, Mesperyian looked down at her torso, a gaping hole now within her. She blankly stared up at the Gods and spoke,

"Tell me, how can you have faith if the results can't be seen? We all die alone and nothing can change our fates," Coughing up sticky blood, she looked past the Gods and toward the starry sky. The Gods landed upon the platform once more, watching in horror at the tissue and organs falling out of Mesperyian. "Darkness will always exist as long as light remains. Heh- how utterly pointless life is.." Falling backward into the water she slowly spoke with her final breath, "Hope and despair all zero out in the end. A small mind is easily filled with faith while hope is the first step toward disappointment." The newly formed hole within her body disappeared within seconds while her body prematured. Deeper she sank into the spring, disappearing from reality. Pit wrapped his arms warmly around Palutena, his soul requesting physical comfort. Confidently facing the Gods Palutena the commanded,

"Come now, let's seal their souls within the underworld before they-" Her short legs finally gave out, Pit catching her. The mighty Zeus spoke,

"You seem too weak to create the barrier." Poseidon then chimed placing his hand upon her shoulder,

"Indeed you should rest-"

"No! I don't want to risk their souls leaving!" Palutena screamed. Pit looked helplessly looked at his Goddess, unsure of whom to side with; he didn't want her to suffer any more than she already had.

"You know you look kinda cute when you were that young!" Viridi grinned, lightening the mood. Crossing her arms she sighed heavily. "But if Palutena is willing to go all out, then so am I!" Patting her on the back Viridi grinned cockily.

"You're going to attempt to do this, even without our help, aren't you?" Poseidon grimed, shaking his head. Palutena nodded with a serious air, still leaning on Pit. Dark Pit steered the Great Sacred Treasure downward, Palutena climbing atop with Pit. The Gods along with Pit made their way to the borderline and held up each of their hands. Using nature, lightening, water, and light, a transparent red boarder began to appear.

"You're doing great Lady Palutena," Pit cheered, rubbing her back. Palutena scrunched her nose in effort. Providing a small grin in return, she continued to give her all. Within a few short minutes the Gods had completed their task. The crimson barrier not only resonated it's sheer power but it also had ancient lettering inscribed upon it's edges. Palutena rested her tired head upon Pit's shoulder. Pit stared at her smiling warmly; he found her absolutely adorable when she did that.

"Can you all please meet us back at the temple tomorrow in the afternoon?" Palutena smiled. The Gods all nodded their heads. Pit was taken aback for a moment. Why did she say that so out of the blue? "Fantastic! In that case I bid you all goodnight." Palutena tapped her foot upon the Great Sacred Treasure while Dark Pit yelled back,

"Hey! Don't do that! That's really loud in here!" soaring back to the temple Pit couldn't help but wonder what Palutena was planning for tomorrow. The chilly night air rustled through Pit's auburn hair while he closed his gleaming eyes, satisfied. Palutena stared at her hero, her heart warmed. He had saved the world time and time again, regardless of the odds. Pit always followed Palutena, no matter what happed between them. The little Goddess's lonely hand fell atop of Pit's before Pit stared back at her, surprised. Her eyes portrayed undying gratitude for the angel. Grinning back at her, Pit slightly squeezed her hand in response. She leaned her head against his shoulder, feeling completely at peace. "Honestly you two, I don't know what you're doing up there but it's awfully quiet!" Dark Pit jerked the Great Sacred Treasure, causing Palutena to fall completely into Pit's lap. She blushed heavily as Pit ran his fingers through her hair, relaxing her. The light of peace returned to Skyworld but in order to maintain peace, Pit's struggle continued.

 **Thank you for reading this story! Truly I hope you enjoyed Kid Icarus: The Aftermath! Make sure to read the epilogue and also the alternate ending! After all this is said and done I'm most likely going to go over the story again and see what I can improve!**


	22. Epilogue

EPULOGE

The peaceful breeze strummed Palutena's short green hair as she sat somberly at a small tea table. Slowly sipping on her lukewarm tea she took a deep relaxing breath. Today was with most certainly a very special day indeed. Gazing up at the fluffy clouds they rolled by lazily, unwatchful of her watery eyes.

"Pit.." She whispered to no one in particular. Delicately touching her leg she felt where her scar once was. Palutena's jewels among other trinkets shone with brilliance in the afternoon sun. Earlier that morning she ensured that she looked her absolute best for today's occasion.

"Hey Palutena!" A voice called. Viridi marched her way to the table, seating herself. Her earthy green dress looked simply marvelous on her while her blonde hair was neatly combed down. "Are you nervous about today?" She grinned. Placing her tea upon the plate Palutena smiled gently and replied,

"I suppose a little bit but Pit truly does deserve what's coming to him." Viridi gulped down the tea before responding,

"I suppose you're right. Even still it's a pretty big deal! Is Zeus and Poseidon here yet?" Palutena folded her hands neatly in her lap, closing her eyes.

"No not yet. They should be here soon though."

"We're here!" bellowed a mighty voice. Zeus wore a white toga along with a rather extravagant crown. Poseidon following behind had worn deep purple bottoms, his beard waxed to perfection.

"Finally you are here!" Viridi mocked. Palutena laughed,

"You're one to talk! You just got here!" Chuckling all together, Viridi continued,

"Didn't you invite Asclepius, Palu?" Glancing oddly at the random nickname, Palutena opened her eyes and said,

"Indeed I did, however social events really aren't his thing." Shrugging Zeus spoke,

"Where _is_ the little lad of honor anyhow?"

"I told him to meet me in front of the main temple. Tehe! He has no idea what I have planned for him!"

"Don't get too excited now," Poseidon sarcastically spoke.

"Now that we're all here, let's go." After Palutena had finished her tea they all made their way toward the main temple.

Upon his fluffy bed Pit stretched out his arms, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Mmm, what time is it?" Looking at the clock upon his dresser he immediately hopped out of bed. "I'm late!" Throwing on his toga, laurel crown and among other adornments, Pit hustled toward the main temple. "Awe man, Lady Palutena is going to _kill_ me!" Awaiting him, the Gods along with the spirit of Magnus all gazed at Pit with a mighty grin. "S-sorry I'm late! What's going on?" Pit questioned. Out of breath, Dark Pit ran into the crowd of Gods on the opposing side of Pit.

"W-what? What are you all looking at? You can't have a party without me you know!" Dark Pit breathed.

Palutena stepped forward with her staff in hand. She then placed a hand upon Pit's shoulder.

"Pit I herby strip you of your position in my army." Pit looked completely dismayed. Dropping to his knees he honestly couldn't speak another word. What did he do so wrong?

"Magnus, will you step forward?" Following orders, he did as such.

"Magnus, for leading Dark Pit to us and for narrowly saving our lives I hearby grant you the title of Commander of Palutena's Army. You had displayed excellent leadership skills and incredible strength of body and soul; therefore earning this title. Don't disappoint me, " Palutena winked. Magnus became solid and sprouted white wings of his own.

"Heh, thanks! First thing I'm gonna do is toughen up those Centurions!"

Softly grinning at Pit she then spoke,

"O brave, selfless, Pit. You have had unbelievable and undying faith within me and others. You have also suffered through many unfair trials and yet maintained your sense of hope." With the power vested in me, I herby grant you the title of the God of Faith. His eyes utterly in shock, Pit held his breath. There's no way this was real. Her staff began to glow as Pit began to rise. Simultaneously Dark Pit began to ascend as well. Virdi, taken by surprise, took his hand and guided him next to Pit. "Dark Pit you will forever be bound to Pit. Your souls are forever intertwined. All that time ago when Pit had fallen you demonstrated a caring heart as well as determination. You present an air of complete and utter independence regardless of being bond to Pit. You are willing to fight for what you believe in until the very end and for that I grant you the power of the God of the Darkness. I also personally believe it's fitting due to your- nature.." The two angels ascended, feeling the power of a God flow through them. Both of their rather small wings grew into mighty powerful propellers of flight. Descending, they both looked at each other, grinning wide. Zeus fired a lightning bolt in celebration while Viridi tossed flower pedals and Poseidon created a rainbow with a small amount of mist.

"I guess in that case I'll run the Underworld!" Dark Pit grinned cockily. Pit cast his look downward. "What?"

"I'll miss you Pitto," Pit chocked, trying not to cry.

"I told you, don't call me that! Besides I'm sure we'll run into each other!" Elbowing him Dark Pit laughed. "Just because I don't have to worry about you dying doesn't mean I'm not gonna stop harassing you!"

That night all the Gods held a fantastic party in celebration. Magnus had drunk a bit too much and blathered on about how he single-handed defeated Dark Lord Gaol for the rest of the evening. Zeus continuously hit on Viridi while the sober Poseidon discussed proper etiquette with Dark Pit, who could honestly care less. Outside of the party, Pit and Palutena gazed up at the stars together, wordless. The stars twinkled innocently, showing their pride through the darkness. Staring at Palutena Pit blushed very hard. He thought that she was absolutely adorable that size, especially with her hair short. She smiled back at him, her emerald eyes expressing her true and undying care for the new God of Faith. Pit pulled her close to him and stroked her soft cheek tenderly. Palutena leaned forward and kissed Pit beneath the shimmering stars. They held themselves with the knowledge that no matter what came their way they could endure it. As long as they had each other, nothing else mattered.

 **I hope you all enjoyed the extra bit of story! I will post the alternate ending tomorrow then afterwards I will rewrite the beginning of the story; so don't stop checking for updates!**


	23. Alternate Ending (Bad)

ALTERNATE ENDING

The blazing light reduced to reveal Dark Pit clutching his mouth tightly while sweat slipped down his temples furiously.

"P-Pit.. Did I just finish.. him? Did I just fire at the Gods?!" Tightly shutting his garnet eyes, gleaming tears ran down his colorless cheeks.

"Y-you idot.." Magus's spirit choked. "You just killed the Gods.. I- I didn't jerk Daybreak in time.." Their bodies mutilated, the Gods lay their dead, all hope of defeating Mesperyian gone. A golden-haired Mesperyian emerged from the spring, holding Pit down under the water.

"H-he's alive! Pit! Noo!" Jumping out of the Great Sacred Treasure, Dark Pit immediately fell on the platform, limp. "W-what's happening?" Weakness overtaking him, Magnus looked helplessly at Dark Pit. Pit's body slowly prematuring, Dark Pit had finally understood. While Pit's time was being reversed, so was _his_ life. His body slowly fading away he reached up toward the sky. "We were so close.. Victory was within our grasp.. Magnus, I'm sorry that I couldn't live the life you saved.."His ruby eyes closed, tearing streamed down his face before Dark Pit faded into the nothingness. Mesperyian placed Pit out of the spring, his body was very small and he was what appeared to be around 5 years of age.

"Hmhmh I'm so glad you pushed us into that spring Pitty-Pat! If it weren't for you we would be been blown away! The Gods have been defeated and I will finally resurrect my father! It seems that the story has been written in my favor now!" Glancing at her hair, she dropped Pit out of the spring, mortified. "What the hell, why is my body.." Magnus held himself tightly, knowing full well of his utter helplessness. "No matter.. Father! Hear my words! I offer these bodies! Humbly except them and continue your reign of terror!" The bodies ascending, they all combined and morphed into Hades' body.

"Hmhmhm, hello 'o daughter of mine! What's up, what's new?" Looking down at Pit he kneeled beside him. "What a better way to celebrate my return then by making myself a new servant!" Shredding off Pit's delicate wings he tossed them aside before chaining Pit's wrists together. "You will serve us for all of eternity." Snapping his neck to the side his grabbed the spirit of Magnus. "You certainly look tasty and I _am_ quite hungry after that revival!" Magnus struggled to slip out of his clutches but was eventually slurped up.

"U-um father? May I ask what we do now?" Mesperyian slowly spoke, kneeling before him.

"Simple, we overtake Skyworld, the sea, and we now have control of the Earth! All of the Gods that opposed us are now defeated and we are free to do as we please." Patting her head he continued, "You have done well." Young Pit stirred in his sleep before screaming out in agony.

"M-my wings! Palutena?! PALUTENA?!" Widely looking about Pit witnessed in horror the beginning of an age of hate and chaos.

"Afraid they're gone little angel! Or I should say- fallen angel!" Mesperyian laughed.

"I will never help you! I would rather die than serve you!" Pit spat, despite feeling utterly finished.

"Then I will make you. Because you aren't a God I can manipulate you to my will!" Hades gripped Pit's little skull while his cobalt eyes began to fill with darkness. Pit wriggled and yelled out in rejection, his body becoming corrupt with evil. Pit thought back on his precious Palutena. His hope, she who he devoted his life to was now lost forever. "Don't fight it Pit! Let hope slip away!" Viridi, Zeus, Poseidon, Dark Pit, were all dead along with his faith. Pit closed his eyes, not a single person to believe in, not a single hope remained within him. His mouth, gaping open, Hades finally released him. Pit's young five-year-old body was darkened by corruption while his eyes were illuminated with a piercing red determination. "There, isn't that better? Oh can't forget one more thing!" Hades remarked. Waving his darkened hand Pit sprouted demonic wings while his ears became pointed. "Now not only are you a fallen angel but you are also my demon!" Mesperyian kneeled down to the chained fallen angel and licked along his face, Pit not reacting.

"I rather like him like this! Say daddy? Can I keep him in my room?"

"Sure buttercup! Consider him my gift to you for reviving me!" Hades grinned darkly. "Now to take on the world! I can feel all of the Gods' powers within me!" Laughing loudly, Hades raised his hands into the sky, shrouding the world in chaos.

 **I hope you enjoyed this story! It is now officially complete! Honestly and truly, thank you all for coming this far in my story! I'm going to write a one-shot of Magnus, giving him back-story next!**


End file.
